


Being Roommates

by thatlily



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlily/pseuds/thatlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca needs a roommate, after discovering that her friend and ex-boyfriend make horrible ones. Chloe is the one who brings Beca in, after her roommate and best friend move out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets show you around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This -blah blah- is their thoughts.

"I'm Chloe, it’s nice to meet you!" Beca smiled at the radiant girl, wondering what it could have been that was making her so...ecstatic. 

"Beca. You too." The girls smile faltered for a second, probably due to Beca’s lack of bubbly-ness in her voice. 

"Beca." Chloe says, testing the name on her tongue, "This is Aubrey. She is the second resident here who is moving out." Chloe gestures to the tall blonde girl that has been glaring at her ears the whole time see has been here. 

"Hi." Beca waves at the girl - Aubrey - and she is just given an even harsher glare, Beca would return it but, due to the fact she has no home at the moment and is sleeping on a friends couch, she tries not to. 

Tries really hard. But that on little glare gets though; not for too long though and Aubrey almost looks satisfied. 

Chloe, long forgotten because of the exchange, clicks her face in front of Aubrey’s, snapping her out of her glare-filled daze. 

Aubrey turns back to look at Chloe and Beca does to trying to pretend that that didn't just happen. 

"Sorry about her, she's been doing that to everyone, to see if they have the fight or flight mechanism in case of an intruder. Usually she isn't like this it's just because my fight or flight mechanism is stay and offer the intruder some cookies. As Bree put it." 

A thought strikes Beca at that moment, "Wait, I need to ask you something." Chloe and Aubrey look worried, so Beca carries on, "Was there a blonde in here earlier? Australian, calls herself Fat Amy?" 

"YES!" Chloe yells out, being reminded of the odd girl asking weird questions. 

"Don't believe anything she says about this apartment or anything in it." 

"See Chloe? Nothing to worry about. Our toilet is not cursed and our ceiling isn't going to fall in on us in 2348 minutes and _nothing_ in this house is possessed." 

Beca has to hand it to Amy though, it was pretty impressive that she not only found the right apartment opening but also got here and conjured up that lie. 

"Oh my aca-gods. I can’t believe I believed her." Chloe mutters, Beca isn't sure if it was for Beca to hear but she did. 

After a while of Chloe looking like she was re-evaluating her life, Aubrey took over and began showing Beca around with Chloe trailing behind them. 

"Okay, this is the kitchen, it is in desperate need to repainting," she gestured to the yellowing walls, " but it is spacious and it connects to," she turns is her spot, " our living room, a lot of this house is open-plan, which I quite like but it isn't everyone's cup of tea." 

The living room has a big window on one wall, which looks like it can open completely, and a big screen TV on a cabinet facing towards a giant sofa, Beca finds it hard to believe that two girls would need a sofa that big. 

They go back to the front door and through a wide corridor that leads to 2 doors on either side of them. One door has the name 'Chloe' written across it in some sort of beautiful handwriting and the other is the same, only with 'Aubrey' instead. 

They go through the 'Aubrey' door and are met with a large room with practically no mess. Beca doesn't know if that is how it always is or of it’s just because they are showing it around.

Somehow Beca thinks it’s always like this.  
\---

“I don’t know, Bree. There’s just something about her.” Chloe and Aubrey have been in an almost-argument for an hour. It’s infuriating. Chloe just sees something in the dark, alt girl who doesn’t have a job yet but Aubrey sees something in the gymnast who has stable job and money in the bank.

“But Chloe, think about it. Think about it. Actually think about it.” Aubrey says, sternly.

Aubrey can see the choice being made in her eyes. The cogs working in her head. Then Chloe nods to herself. “You’re right, Bree.” Aubrey sighs in relief. Chloe picks up her phone and dials a number, “Beca! Hi!”

Aubrey’s shoulders drop, and she lets out an audible sigh. “Awesome!...You can move in whenever you like…Yeah, Saturday is good…I’m off work so I can help you…Oh, yeah. Since Aubrey is moving out we might have to make a few purchases. Nice, see you then!”

Chloe hangs up the phone and turns around to Aubrey with an smile wider than the sun on her face, while Aubrey just looks star struck. “What?”

“Do you realise what you just did?”

“I got a roommate.” Aubrey just stares at her, Chloe gets the message. “You’re going to be across the hall. Who cares?”

“If you can’t pay rent on time, don’t come crying to me.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “Bree, we both know that you will help me if I need it and vice versa.” Aubrey blinks at her, “I love you, I know you support my choices and you always will.”

Exasperated, Aubrey says, “I have to pack.”

“I’ll order pizza.”  
\---

“I can’t believe you’re moving out.” Chloe says glumly.

“I’m moving across the hall. I’ll be over here a lot anyway.” Aubrey tells her friend.

“Yeah, calm it, girl. Also, you won’t have to endure our sex noises.” Stacie tries to make her girlfriends best friend feel better.

“Oh, please. The whole level can hear you two.” Stacie looks pleased, Aubrey looks horrified. Then there’s a knock at the door and Chloe runs off.

Chloe flings open the door, and embraces Beca before she can say ‘no’. “Um, hi.” Chloe pulls back and looks at Beca.

“You are my roommate.” Chloe says with wide eyes. Beca nods like it’s the most obvious thing ever. Then Chloe realises that it is the most obvious thing. Chloe realises that she’s just been looking at Beca for a while and is only snapped out of her trance when she hears:

“Hi, I’m Stacie. I live across the hall.” She waits a bit, “With my girlfriend.” Stacie smiles wide at Aubrey and then to Chloe and then to Beca.

“Nice. All my stuff is downstairs in a van so should I grab those and bring them up?” Beca says, overwhelmed by the amount of people in front of her and how tall they all are.

“Sure, I’ll help. Bree and Stacie can’t, they have to unpack as well, so they won’t be helping us.” Chloe tells her while they walks down the stairs from their apartment on the second floor.

“Don’t pick up the boxes with the red crosses on them, those are delicate and mine.” Beca tells her, strangely like a protective mother.

“Got it. Don’t touch the red crosses.” Chloe echoes. Chloe picked up a box labelled ‘Room Knick Knacks’ and smiled. She was going to get to know this girl. And it was going to be awesome.


	2. Lets move in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Beca moves in with Chloe.

“My arms hurt.” Beca wined. It was weird how she felt so comfortable with her new roommate. This relationship is different from all the other ones she had. With Jesse everything was forced, nothing was natural with their friendship. They are still friends but after 2 years of trying to be boyfriend and girlfriend Beca felt no love but forced love. So, they broke up and now they’re friends, that is also why she needed a new apartment, they didn’t get along.

With Amy? That was a weird story. Nothing was forced…per say but everything was out of Beca’s comfort zone. Come to think of it Beca wasn’t that great at picking friends, she was still friends with Amy too, but she was extravagant, not ecstatic like Chloe but just a lot to deal with; not that that stopped her doing anything with Amy. For some reason that was foreign to her.

Chloe was the opposite of this, or from the few hours Beca has known her, Beca thinks that she is different. “Get used to it. We still have to unpack, then put things together. Then eat.”

Beca perks up at that, “Eat! Let’s eat now.”

Chloe shakes her head. “Not until we are unpacked.” Beca visibly deflates.

“Fine.” Then Beca gets up from her place on the couch and goes to get the last few boxes on from the van with Chloe by her side. When Beca realises that Chloe isn’t doing anything Becca look’s at her incredulously. “Why aren’t you doing anything?”

“The only things left have red crosses.” Chloe tells her.

“Fine, pick one up at a time.” She leans into Chloe’s face, “ _Be careful._ ”

Beca hears Chloe mumble “Yikes.” under her breath. It makes her smile. When she is behind Chloe when they walk up the stairs Beca comes to realise something. She has let this girl she has known for 3 hours – 4 hours tops – grab her mixing equipment and carry it up 2 flights of stairs. That is more trust than she has _ever_ put in Jesse.

Beca thinks she’s okay with that.  
\---

“Ikea is boring.” “Who needs a fake diamond incrusted toilet seat?” “Where is the door?” “How big is this place?” “We are going to need a bigger cart.” “I don’t need that.” “Where are the mirrors?”

“Beca! Stop!” Beca looks shocked at Chloe’s tone of voice. “You have been complaining for this whole time. Stop it.”

“Fine.” Beca stops speaking then but Chloe is pretty sure that she going to say something again, now she is just waiting for it. Chloe is relieved when it doesn’t come and they finally get to the mirrors section. She stops abruptly and feels Beca bump into her back.

“We need to find the biggest mirror possible.” Chloe announces.

“I don’t want the biggest mirror possible.”

“No. You don’t. We need to take a selfie though.”

Beca looks minorly horrified, “What, why?”

“It’s the rules.”

“Of Ikea?”

“Yes.”

Beca will never tell anyone how quickly she gave in. In the two years that she and Jesse were together she willingly took 5 selfies with him. With Amy; many, many forced ones.

Chloe finds the biggest mirror there surprisingly quickly, grabs her phone and opens the camera. She poses with her hip jutted out and her hand placed on it, natural and easy. Beca, on the other hand, just stands there, awkward and wooden.

“C’mon. Loosen up.” Chloe tells her. Beca doesn’t. “At least smile.” Beca does. Chloe snaps some pictures, and then says, “Now let’s go back to back. Now, put your hands up to make a gun.” Beca does just that, then an old married couple walks past them; clearly judging them. Then once the old couple passes them Chloe and Beca are both laughing. Neither Chloe or Beca realised that Chloe accidently snapped a picture.  
\---

“Do you have the allen key?” Beca gets the allen key thrown at her. “Thanks.” Beca and Chloe have put together a desk, bed, two shelves and are now doing a wardrobe. It didn’t take them very long, they have a good thing going. They’re in sync.

Chloe huffs out a breath and says, “I’ll be right back.” Beca is confused at Chloe’s sudden leaving. She keeps on turning the screw until she realises that she has been turning it the wrong way for about 2 minutes, Chloe comes back in and then Beca realises why she left. She now has on a low cut tank top which it pretty good t showing off her toned arms and bra.

-I’m not a thirteen year old boy and yet…Chloe in a tank top.-

“Okay, let’s carry on.”

How is Beca supposed to carry on if she can’t even breathe with Chloe around?  
\---

“Pizza is here.” Chloe announces when she hears the door being knocked on. Beca immediately gets up and runs to the door. “Note to self: Beca with food equals Beca happy or Beca with food equals Beca going crazy.”

“Real funny…” Beca gets a puzzled look on her face then swings open the door. Beca hands over the money and grabs the pizza. “Thank you.” Beca slams the door and almost hops over to the couch.

Chloe sits down on the other side of the pizza, opposite Beca. Chloe grabs a slice of their pepperoni and says, “Why did you look so confused at the door?”

“I realised I don’t know your last name.” Beca tells her, still struck by the fact that they are roommates but she doesn’t know this girls last name.

“Beale.” Is all Chloe says.

Beca nods, “Chloe Beale. Mitchell.” Beca can’t help but hear it as ‘Chloe Beale-Mitchell’. It kind of confuses her, that a thought like that would cross her mind in the matter of a few hours.

“Beca Mitchell.” Her name seems nice on Chloe’s tongue, easy and natural. “what do you want to be when you grow up?”

Beca smiles at the question, as if Beca’s an eight year old and is about to say ‘An astronaut.’ She thinks about it for a while, then decides on “I want to make music. You?” She gulps down her food, waiting for Chloe to answer.

She shrugs, “I’m an elementary school teacher now which I’m pretty happy with but I love to sing.” An excited look moves across her face and she says, “You can produce my music.” Then Chloe laughs.

“Yeah, if ever I’m that successful.”

“You will be.” Chloe says, she has so much confidence in her voice that it almost convinces Beca that it might be true. It makes her feel good. To have these wide crystal eyes, the colour of the sky staring at Beca with the world inside of them; to have this personified excitement around her it makes her happy.

Chloe believes in her. Jesse used to believe in her, but it was in a different way. A way that was like, ‘Beca! You have to do something about your dreams’. That was nice but it was all too demanding, like he has to push it on her, it was overwhelming. With Amy it was ‘Just wait. You are going to be a big-shot DJ. Working in clubs all the time! Producing mother-effing Lady Gaga!’ That was another kind of over-whelming.

Chloe is telling her that it’s okay, while saying take our time. Chloe believes in her, but in a beautifully subtle way.

Beca can’t put that into words so she smiles a shy smile.


	3. Lets babysit.

One week in, Beca is pretty settled. Chloe is pretty happy with the turn out. Beca isn’t a mass murderer, Chloe isn’t being mass murdered. Now that Beca is fully moved in Chloe knows at least a little bit about her new roommate: She doesn’t like movies. She mixes music. She might be able to sing (yeah, that’s a maybe but a girl can make assumptions). She can’t interior design for shit (Seriously, her room is the bare minimum). She wears a lot of eyeliner. She looks better without it.

Maybe the last one is more of her opinion but Beca without makeup is quiet the sight and whenever Chloe sees the girl without it on, she doesn’t fail to complement her and Beca doesn’t fail to blush a little and mumble something about Chloe but Chloe never catches it.

A new thing that Chloe learns about Beca is that she is great with children. Here’s how she learns it:

Chloe come’s in after a long school day with the intent of never hearing another child for the rest of the day. But she hears a little giggle from the living room, her eyes widen and her eyebrows pop up. She hasn’t heard Beca laugh all that much but she’s pretty sure she doesn’t sound like an 8 year old.

So, Chloe goes to investigate. After dumping her stuff and shutting the door she moves around to the living room. Where she sees Beca and a child she doesn’t know throwing a ball between them. Beca is on one side of the couch and the child on another. Without anything else to say she goes for nothing, she watches the little boy and Beca; throwing the ball and giggling when on of them doesn’t catch it.

Then the little boy looks to her, eyes wide and slightly wondrous, then she realises that they’re the same colour as Beca’s. The strange navy blue of a deep sea, one that should have monsters underneath it but also one that has beautiful ships along it, mermaids underneath and children swimming in the deep end.

“Chlo, hey. This is Oscar. That’s Julie.” Beca says, looking comfortable and yet a little shocked that she’s there. Chloe follows Beca’s pointing finger to a little girl curled up on hundreds of pillows and covered in about a million covers.

“Hey. What’s up, Oscar?” Oscar just grabs the ball and sinks into the couch. Beca gets up and walks up to Chloe. “Sorry, my dad called me on Wednesday, I just kept forgetting to tell you.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I’m a school teacher. I take care of kids for a living.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of exactly why I thought this would get on your nerves.” Beca tells her with a nervous look on her face.

Chloe desperately wants to wipe away that nervousness, “No, really it’s fine. I’ll order pizza and we can eat.”

“Can we have pizza hut and nachos, please?” She hears from the little bundle of Oscar; who is now hiding behind Beca’s leg.

“We can.” Chloe pretends to be talking to Beca, but is speaking just loud enough for Oscar to hear, “I like this kid he has a good taste in food.”

Chloe hears a little giggle come from Oscar and he runs back to the couch saying, “Come play ball with us…Wait…What’s your name.”

“Chloe. I know _you_ are Oscar.” Oscar nods to her and throws the ball to Beca, who is on the other side of the couch again.

“Miss Chloe, you can sit on the floor and we will be a triangle.” Oscar says, like he’s Einstein coming up with a fabulous formula. Even then, Chloe abides and so, she sits. Then Beca’s throwing the ball to her, she’s throwing to Oscar, and Oscar is throwing to Beca and it’s 6 in the afternoon and Julie is waking up and saying, “Who’s that?” and “I’m hungry”.

Chloe orders pizza “and nachos! Don’t forget the nachos!” then they played their game of ball, this time with a 5 year old too, then they carried on until the door went and Oscar jumped up to answer the door and whipped it open, Chloe’s behind him at this point and is handing over the money to the pizza delivery man, then shut the door. Oscar practically jumped up to the nachos and opened them up, grabbed a chunk in them and shoved them into his mouth. Then, he sat down. (Yes, this was all in the distance from the door to the couch).

Julie sits next to Oscar on one side of the coffee table, the couch side, and Beca come’s to sit next to Chloe on the floor. They open up the large cheese pizza (the only flavour all of them could agree on) and Chloe hears a sigh from all of them and she’s pretty sure she hears a little moan come from Beca.

They all take a slice and it seems like half of the pizza is gone in 30 seconds, just like Oscar’s nachos (which Chloe has been sneaking because Oscar thinks that they’re all his).

The time goes by surprisingly quickly. Julie talks about _Peppa Pig_. Beca tries to talk about movies. Chloe talks about music-she doesn’t miss the look of amazement on her face. Oscar talks about Mexican food, mostly.

There’s a knock at the door and suddenly Oscar and Julie are out of the house and Chloe’s saying: 

“Their half-sister, right?” Beca stills for a moment and then carries on picking up the rubbish left. There was no food left. They may be a small bunch of people but they can consume a lot.

“Uh…Yeah. My dad had kids with another woman. I- I’ll tell you more about it another time. But yeah. How? How did you guess?” Beca stumbles out, Chloe sees how Beca is set upon cleaning up and avoiding Chloe’s gaze. So, Chloe just helps.

“Did you see them, Becs? Oscar has your eyes, Julie has your nose,” Chloe thinks for a while, “They both have your size.” Chloe smiles at her next thought, “Did you see how long Julie slept for? That was all you.”

Beca smiles to Chloe, a genuine one. “Well, Beale. You are pretty observant.” Chloe smiles proudly, Beca rolls her eyes.

“I am.”


	4. Lets meet the rest of the friends.

Beca wakes up from her first night in a sleepy haze, for a while she wonders where she is; without the yellowing ceiling above her and Jesse’s awkward heat next to her. When she remembers that she moved in with Chloe yesterday an ease settles on her body, then she hears voices from down the hall, then she remembers that she has to go job hunting.

Gross.

Beca bundles her hair up in a bun and walks down to the kitchen in her bedroom attire. As she walks into the kitchen Beca’s senses are filled with the smell of pancakes. She is greeted by four faces, all with smiles on them. She recognises three of them, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie.

Chloe hops up as soon as she lays eyes on Beca. Chloe and the rest of the people surrounding the table are fully dressed, Beca shoots a look at the clock when she sees this. 11:30.

-Already?-

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca in a protective fashion, Beca stills for a while and when she realises that Chloe won’t let go, she relaxes. “This is my roommate Beca, Beca this is Tom. My boyfriend.”

Beca feels a churning in her stomach over the words ‘My boyfriend’ coming out of Chloe’s mouth.

“Hi.” Beca waves awkwardly and Chloe takes her arms away from around Beca’s body. She turns to Chloe, “I have to look for a job, do you know of any?”

The whole room is quiet before Stacie perks up, “Oh! I do!” That all she says before she goes back to her pancakes. Everyone looks to everyone else, then Aubrey lays her hand on Stacie’s shoulder.

“Babe, you have to elaborate.”

Stacie looks up at everyone, still looking at her. “I can get you an interview at the coffee shop I work at, The Barden Beans.”

“The Barden Beans?” Beca asks her, laughing slightly.

“Yeah, it was a group of friends from College. Barden U.” Beca nods in acknowledgement.

“Okay, thanks that would be really helpful. Do you want my CV?” Beca asks. Stacie nods.

“Nice, I’ll go get it.”

“Wait!” She hears from Tom. Beca turns to look at the stranger. Then a cup is being thrown at her face.

“ _Dude!_ What the fuck?”

“You were supposed to catch!” Tom says, with next to no emotion in his voice. Chloe rushes over to her to touch her nose and see if it’s broken. When Chloe’s finger tips touch the top of her nose she jerks away. Though she is unsure whether or not it is because of the pain in her nose or if it’s because of Chloe.

“I don’t care what I was supposed to do. You threw a cup at my _nose_.”

-I don’t like him.-

“To test your reaction skills.” Tom is bad trying to fix the problems he has caused. “In case of an intruder.”

Beca takes her hand from her nose and examines it, blood.

“Oh my god!” Chloe exclaims, “You’re bleeding!”

“That is evedent. There _is_ blood on my hands.” Beca points out.

“Oops.” Is all that Tom can say, apparently.

“Come here.” Chloe commands. Beca follows her to the farthest drawer in the kitchen. “This is where we keep the medical equipment.”

“Got it.” Chloe gets out a few alcohol swabs and takes them out of the packaging, dabbing the cut on Beca’s nose and making faces in the process. Beca can’t help but study her, the way her eyes change in the different lights, the wat her whole face moves when she smiles or frowns. How her red hair bounces when her head moves even the slightest bit. How easy it is for Chloe to touch her face without her wanting to move away like she’s been burnt.

That’s what it was like with Jesse. Instead of it being comfortable it was just smothering. Yeah, it was nice to be smothered sometimes but that’s just it. _Sometimes_. Not so much that it felt like all the air was being pushed out of her lungs when they even held hands for a little too long. With Amy she had no choice, before she had even seen it coming she would be smothered. Really it was something she had to train herself to get used to.  
\---

“Hey! How’d your interview go?” Chloe was still at home, she had though Chloe would go out somewhere with her boyfriend but after some pain staking conversations with her and Tom, Tom just left (Beca was thankful).

“Stacie said I got it, I start on Wednesday.” Beca said, nonchalantly. Chloe, on the other hand, though this was squeal worthy.

“That’s awesome, Becs!” Chloe came up from her spot on the couch where she was writing on papers and gave her a tight squeeze. Beca came to realise that hugging was going to be a regular occurrence. So she hugged back. Just quickly. “C’mon. We have to celebrate. Favourite movie! Go!”

Beca just looked pained. Chloe looked at her expectantly. “I don’t like movies.” Chloe’s eyebrows shoot up.

“No way! I don’t like sweets.” Chloe answers. That is not what Beca was expecting, usually people say ‘Psh! You just want to be different. Let’s watch *Enter movie name here* It’ll change your mind.’

“I just have one thing to say. Imagine me and you.”

“I don’t have to. Your right in front of me.” Chloe smiles at the little joke.

“No. One of my favourite movies. You only have to watch one, then we can watch no more.”

For some reason, Beca’s okay with that. “Yeah. Okay.” Then Chloe settles on the couch and pats the cushion next to her. Beca walks over, grabs a blanket and mentally prepares herself for the 1 and how-ever-many-minuets-worth of movie to come. Chloe flicks through her recently watched on Netflix and clicks it.

“Are you going to share?” Chloe says, motioning to the blanket around Beca’s legs. Beca just sighs and moves the blanket to Chloe’s legs, somehow she takes that as an invitation to snuggle up to Beca and wrap her arms around Beca’s arm. Beca isn’t sure how that can be comfortable but she doesn’t do anything. Knowing that there isn’t a way to get out of it; she relaxes.

Once again.

Jesse: Makes her suffocate under too much touching, even holding hands. When Beca says no, he gets kind of pissy.

Amy: Doesn’t even let her say no. Beca has no choice.

Chloe: Beca is comfortable. Already. After just a day. Beca just doesn’t realise it yet.  
\---

The movie ended a while ago. Chloe ended up holding Beca’s hand, Chloe had no problem with it. She felt like Beca may have felt otherwise, that didn’t really stop her though.

“So?”

“It was predictable.”

“Whatever. It was fantastic and you know it.” Chloe says.

“I never said it was awful.” Beca says, then they sit in silence for a while. Until Chloe speaks up.

“I’m really glad you moved in.” Chloe says in a quiet voice. Chloe’s avoiding her gaze as if it’s something to be embarrassed about.

“Me too.”

Chloe’s excitement flitters back to her face. “Really?”

“Yeah, dude. I didn’t have to buy that much so, there’s nothing to not like about this place. Except that if you move out then I have to buy _a lot_.”

“Cool. I’ll try not to move out anytime soon.”


	5. Lets make music.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has a prime opportunity so she takes it, Chloe just doesn't know what she is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really liking that people like this fic, so I'mg going to carry on so here, chapter 5. Enjoy.

This was a big thing for Beca, something that happened once in a blue moon. She had the whole weekend off. So here was how she was going to spend it. She would live off of Ramen, spend as much time mixing as possible, try not to talk to anyone, as little as possible anyway, and then she would see the sunlight.

So, when she comes back on Friday night with a bag of ramen in her hand and a mental plan of what songs to mix in her head. She sees Chloe sitting comfortably on the couch, writing on a child’s drawing of…well who knows what. “Hey.”

“Hey, what’s that?” Chloe asks Beca.

She holds up the bag and says, “Bag of ramen.” Chloe gets a bemused look on her face, looking like she is going to ask why, though she just nods. Beca fills the cupboard that is for the cereal.

-These won’t last long, it’s just a weekend.-

Then without thinking she walks over to where Chloe is sitting, and asks her, “What are your two favourite songs?”

Chloe looks at her, confused at this sudden engagement in conversation, “Um, there are a lot.” Chloe thinks for a second. “I’ll say, Titanium but David Guetta and Skinny Love by Bon Iver.”

-Those are quite different songs.-

“Okay.” Is what Beca says, then she gets up and runs to her room and then she hears:

“Wait! Why?”

She doesn’t tell her why. It’s a surprise.  
\---

Chloe’s worried. Beca has only been out of her room for food, no sound has been out of that door for 38 hours (yes, Chloe is counting). She’s worried because she has been counting the amount of Ramens in the cupboard, more than half of them are gone and yet Chloe hasn’t seen Beca once, while she has made them. She’s smelled them after they’ve been cooked, she’s seen the washed up saucepan after they had been made, and she’s even seen the back of Beca’s head as her bedroom door has closed and then heard the lock click _just_ when Chloe was going to knock.

So, she devised a plan. Though it had one flaw she forgot about. Tom.

 __ **Tom:** You stood me up?  
**Chloe:** What?  
**Tom:** You stood me up, after 11 months of being at our dates earlier than me, you stood me up? Why?  
**Chloe:** Oh my god.  
**Chloe:** I’m so sorry. Beca hasn’t come out of her room for the whole weekend and I have no idea what’s happening and I came up with a plan so she would come out, and I totes forgot about our date.  
**Tom:** Really? The amount of things wrong with this situation. You value a girl you’ve met 2 weeks ago more than me? The guy who was going to ask you to move in with him? The guy you’ve known for two _years_?  
**Chloe:** Why are you so mad?  
**Tom:** Figure it out.  
\---

Chloe didn’t know what that meant, or really she wasn’t sure what it was that she did so wrong, sure she missed a date but that’s one date. One out of 10 months’ worth. Chloe doesn’t care to think about it too much so she carried out her plan.

Beca has been living on Ramen, so she has to be food deprived by now, so Chloe makes some pasta. Her pasta that just might be her speciality.

When that is done, she puts that in her door way, so that it can’t be hit when Beca comes out of the _damn_ room. Then she moves back into her room and takes her stereo, then starts playing the loudest music she can find. She has no idea what this music is but it is awful.

She grabs her little fan and sits down in front of the plate then, with the smell of pasta galore (that’s what 10 year old Chloe called it) wafting into Beca’s room, she starts the music. This will act as assort of gas, getting Beca out of her room as quickly as possible.

As quickly as possible is 2 minutes. Beca comes out, bags under her eyes and hair parcially down and a little bit up.

-She’s kind of beautiful though.-

“What are you playing paris so loud? And what is that glorious smell.” Beca says, blinking slowly and looking around lazily.

“I wanted to know what you where doing.” Beca just looks at her. “You have been in your room for a day and a bit. I haven’t heard a sound and I haven’t seen you. I want to know what you were doing.” Chloe knows she’s still on the floor but she doesn’t care to get up to Beca’s level. Also, she knows that Beca is going to give in, sit opposite her and pick up the fork lying next to the plate.

Which she does.

Chloe turns down the music and is sitting there with Beca. Just eating pasta, listening to the band Chloe kind of likes (PVRIS). It occurs to Chloe that she is sat here with Beca to find out what the girl was doing.

“What had you locked up in that room?”

Beca finishes her mouthful and says, “Music.”

“Elborate.” Chloe shovels another fork of food into her mouth.

“Come.” Beca gets up and grabs the plate, only giving Chloe the choice to follow. Beca walks into the dark room, opens the curtains, unplugs her headphones (which Chloe can’t help but think look adorably big on her), clicks a few buttons and hey presto. There’s music playing. Chloe migrates to Beca’s bed, which is on one side of the wall and her desk is against the other, underneath the window. The door is in between those two pieces of furniture (which are the _only_ two pieces of furniture).

Then she realises the music is what Beca was working on. It’s the mixture of two of the songs that she mentioned earlier. Chloe doesn’t know how she did it, those two songs are so different but they’re blended together in such a way that makes them just…fit.

It works and it’s beautiful. Then Chloe realises she’s just sat on Beca’s bed, swaying to the music and yet, the music is finished but it’s still in her head.

“It’s not finished yet. It’s not as good as it could be.” Beca says, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“Then finish it so I can see the full extent of your work. Becs, this is great. Like, Beyoncé great.” Beca looks stunned at this. Like no one else has said that before. 

Little did she know that is exactly what Beca was thinking: There was no one who had said this about her music. Sure, there was Jesse who had said that her music was ‘really great Beca but I really have to finish this project’. That ‘really great’ had meant a lot to her at the time but after a while, she eventually realised that she hadn’t really listened to her, he just heard it.

Amy was a person who got so strangely enthusiastic about everything that it was difficult to tell when she was being serious and when she was being truly honest. Beca is sure that she liked Beca’s music, which was something that was clear. It was awesome to have Beca have a friend that was so enthusiastic about here music but that was just it, her enthusiasm was something that had made her true emotions seem…covered. All Beca could think was, is this really something that Amy likes?

With Chloe, it all seemed genuine. Like she didn’t have anywhere to be, so she was just here. And even if she did have somewhere to be, all of her attention was on one thing. Beca, and her music. All of her emotions were real, all of what she was saying was real, but it was more what she had in her eyes, this look of wonder. That made Beca feel… _something_.

“Seriously?”

“Dixie chicks serious.”


	6. Lets console you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this wasn't top priority but here it is.

Chloe just…just doesn’t understand, there are reasons obviously there are reasons. Right? Whatever. It’s happened already. Tom broke up with Chloe, who cares.

No.

No. Chloe cares a lot. And it is painful. Beca went back into her room or Chloe left, who cares. Doesn’t matter. Tom called her up, and yelled at her. Tom had said, ‘Chloe, it’s done. It’s not working and I think you know it too.’ Chloe didn’t know it. ‘I just don’t think it’s working, there are all these things going on in your life and I’m not part of it. That’s all I want to say. Bye Chloe.’

Chloe didn’t get one word in, just a sob here and there and ‘ums’ and ‘ers’. It was awful.

Now she is just sitting. Sitting on the couch, with tears running down her face and a bowl of popcorn in her arms, watching Malcolm in the Middle. This is what she watched when she was younger; her and her mother would watch Malcolm in the middle every time it was on. It didn’t matter how many times they had seen the episode, they’d watch it, and laugh.

Now her mother is however many states away and she isn’t answering her phone (she’s at work). After a while she realises that there is no one she has to talk to, Stacie is at work, so is Aubrey and Beca is in her room doing…whatever and Chloe doesn’t want to intrude.

She sits there for a while, doing nothing. Then she realises that this is stupid. Stupid crying, stupid Tom, stupid stupid stupid. So, she gets up – after putting more popcorn in the microwave – and goes to Beca’s room.

“Beca?” She knocks on the door. “Becs?”

“It’s not finished yet.” She hears muffled on the other side of the door.

“No. I- I…just…um…It’s Tom.” She hears Beca’s desk chair move backwards and waits the few seconds that it takes for Beca to get to the door then, after the door swung open, Beca’s looking at her. She can see Beca go through so many emotions; annoyance, confusion, doubt, sympathy.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Beca embraces her, Chloe didn’t expect it, in all honesty. Beca seems like such a closed off person there was nothing about her that really screams ‘Hug Me!’ But Chloe welcomes the hug none the less. They stay there for a while, Chloe’s hands are around Beca’s waist ad Beca’s arms are around Chloe’s neck. Suddenly Beca pulls away and it leaves an emptiness around Chloe.

Beca studies her roommates eyes, Chloe can see something in them, something that is unlike anything else. Her stormy eyes remind her of rain, her dark hair reminds her of storm clouds. So much of her is just like the sky. “What is it? What did he do?” Chloe snaps back to reality.

“He broke up with me.” Chloe knows she sounds broken, like someone had ripped out her heart. It’s really awful.

“What?” Beca says, looking confused. “Why?”

“I was worried about you. So, I made a plan then time got away from me. He texted me.” Chloe took a ragged breath. “ _Texted me_ , Beca. And broke up me because I missed one date. In 10 months. _Fuck_.”

“Hey, listen to me. I’m sorry for going away and not saying anything.” Beca looks guilty, and a little awkward. Beca carries on, her guilt goes away and instead looks confident. “But, Tom is a little bitch who threw a fucking cup at my nose and honestly I got bad vibes from him. If he breaks up with you because you missed one date then not only does he not deserve you but he doesn’t deserve anyone.” Beca nods to herself and at her little speech, seemingly good with what she just said she carries on, “Now, let’s go eat that popcorn you made and watch some TV.”

Chloe’s stunned in all honesty. She didn’t expect Beca to say stuff like that, stuff that made her feel better, she expected Beca to shy away and be awkward. “What about your mix?”

“Chloe comes before music.” Chloe giggles at this, Beca talking to her like she’s not Chloe. It’s also kind of cute. Chloe likes Beca. She is a good roommate. Chloe’s lucky. 

Before Chloe knows it sees sat next to Beca and Beca’s looking at her expectantly. “What?”

“I asked you what we’re watching.”

“Oh, sorry. I zoned out. Malcolm in the Middle.” Beca gives her a look of confusion, like _I’ve never heard of it_ “It’s really good.” Beca seems content with that.  
\---

Beca doesn’t understand. It’s Saturday night, she’s in bed and just staring at the ceiling. Chloe and she had a heart to heart…or Chloe just got out all of her emotions out and Beca tried to console her.

But that’s the thing, she didn’t need to try. It was always so difficult for Beca to help people when they were sad, hell, she had trouble showing her own emotions. Then Chloe comes along into her life like this perfect whirl-wind of blue eyes and smiles and red hair and Beca’s just…natural. She doesn’t need to try.

The thing that seems so out of character is that Beca left her mix for this girl. She didn’t do that for anyone. No matter how much Amy dragged her by her arms, no matter how much Jesse wined. She didn’t move. Enter teary eyed Chloe Beale; Beca does whatever the hell she can to make this girl feel better and she doesn’t hate every hair-splitting moment of it like she would with anyone else.

Ugh.  
\---  
Chloe wakes up the next morning with the smell of breakfast in her nose and the sunlight makes her eye lids go red. Wait. Sunlight? It’s supposed to be Monday. Monday means school which means she has to get up at 6:00 to get to school in time. Chloe shoots up, looking around frantically for her phone, which turns out to be on her bed side table and checks the time.

8:48.

-No. No. No. No.-

Chloe jumps up, looking in her top drawer for a bra and underwear. She throws on some miss matched ones and finds the clothes closest to her, slaps those on and grabs everything she might need for the day.

Chloe practically runs down the hall into the kitchen, she sees some croissants on the table and a little note next to them, in neat hand writing that she doesn’t recognise and Aubrey’s, she smiles lightly as she reads it:

 _Chlo, I’m at work. You are not, I called you in sick. We went to bed pretty late and told the monsters inc. sounding lady (_ **She means Mertha**. Yikes who names their kid Mertha) on the phone that you had a real bad headache and a scratchy throat. You didn’t want to get the kids sick.  
I hope you aren’t mad. **She won’t be**. In case you are, I made some of these things. Fuck knows what they are, they look like slugs. **They are croissants**  
What else? I’ll be home some time.  
**Have a nice day, Chlo. Go outside.**  
-Beca **AND AUBREY**  
P.S I asked Aubrey for help as to what to do, she gave me pastry slugs and told me to turn off your alarm. 


	7. Lets get mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to be more consistent with my uploads. I promise.

“So, how are you?” Stacie asks in a sing song voice. Beca’s at work now, her second (third?) week at The Barden Beans. So far she has met: Lilly - She only talks in whispers and is so weird that there is nothing that can Beca find to talk to her about. Jessica and Ashley - they are super nice, they are obviously very close and speak to each other with their faces a lot. Cynthia-Rose – ultra gay, ultra awesome.

Oh, and all of them can sing. And they do it, all the time.

All.

The.

Time.

That is what makes their coffee shop so special, they sing almost all day and everyone loves it. One more thing, it’s a Capella. Most of the time. The only people who didn’t sing were the people serving the coffee, asking for the names of customers, giving change. The people who were singing were the people making the coffee. So, after an unknown amount of weeks at the Barden Beans, Beca hadn’t made a single cup of coffee. She can’t sing, or that’s what they think.

“I’m good, nothing really new.” Beca shrugs, “It’s all pretty chill.”

Stacie nods, “But you like Chloe.” Stacie looks at her, humming along to a Blink-182 song that is being sung currently.

“Well, yeah. She’s my roommate.”

“Nice.” Stacie gives the order to Lilly, and introduces herself to the next customer. Beca is just left with a confused feeling, there was something behind the conversation they just had. Beca can’t pin it down though.  
\---

Chloe came home with some new food, some waffles, popcorn, basically anything you can microwave. There was just one problem. They had no microwave, it was then that she realised that Aubrey has taken the kettle too.

Chloe waited for Beca to come home, she wasn’t really in the mood for the outside, for people, so Beca can come home and then go to Homebase or something. It’s when Chloe is rifling through TV channels when she hears Beca’s keys slide into the lock and turn, she waits on the couch, one leg on the sofa another on the little thing in the middle, Aubrey always used to tell her what it was called but she could never remember.

“Hey, Chlo.” She hears.

“Hey,” Chloe starts, “We have to go out and buy a microwave and kettle.” She hears a little groan from Beca and smiles, loving the little mannerisms that Beca holds.

“It’s fine, we only need to go to some shop.” Beca plops down next to her, bag of chips in hand. Chloe gestures to bring them towards her and, when Beca complies, she takes a few.

“Yeah, which shop though?” Chloe shrugs.

“I know where it is, I just don’t bother knowing the name.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Beca jumps up and throws the empty bag of chips into the bin. Chloe jumps up, grabs her purse from the hook, and her car keys. Then, after making sure Beca is following, she heads out.  
\---

 

It takes longer than Chloe expects to get to what she has decided to call, ‘The Shop That Holds All’. Beca started whining, that’s when she realised they had been in the car for a while. Beca can hold in her whines until a point, then she turns into a kid who’s been in the car for two hours-whether they are in the car or not is otherwise irrelevant, it happens with adverts too, half way though Chloe can hear Beca say something like ‘Oh my god, hurry up.’ It’s like she’s a dad. It makes Chloe smile.  
\---

They’re in the middle of The Shop That Holds All when Beca sighs and admits, “Chloe, we are lost.”

“Yeah.” Beca just looks at her, like ‘Are you going to say more?’ Chloe doesn’t.

“C’mon, lets ask for help.” Beca pulls Chloe along, who is pushing their cart along with her. “Excuse me?” Beca chose to approach a kind looking couple and their kid, “Hi, I was wondering if you could point us in the direction of the kettles?”

The little girl looks up at Beca and Chloe with wide eyes, Chloe-who is looking at the girl though the bars of the cart-shoots her eye brows up in a feeble attempt to make the bored looking 7 year old smile. It works, the little girl laughs. 

Chloe looks to the parents again and catches the last part of the sentence coming out of the womans mouth, “-then to the left. Oh, and, if you don’t mind my saying, you two make an adorable couple.”

Chloe’s eyes shoot to Beca’s face, which seems to be growing red by the millisecond and her mouth is twitching at the sides like she is contemplating saying something but can’t find the words. Chloe just laughs as naturally as she possibly can, “Oh, no. We’re just friends.” She feels this rising feeling in her stomach, not like she’s going to be sick but something nice, comforting.

“I’m sorry!” The woman says kindly, “The way you two are around each other; it just makes you seem like you would be a couple.” They all laugh it off, though everyone can feel the awkwardness.

Before Chloe knows it Beca is saying a ‘Thank you’ to the parents and they are walking back to other way, “Didn’t we just come this way, babe?” Chloe teases. Beca shoots her a look, “Oh, come on. We’ve known each other for what? Under a month? And those people thought we were a couple. That’s funny!”

“Sure it is, Beale.”

Chloe pushes the cart on.  
\---

They chose a bright green kettle and a matching bright green microwave. It’s awful and Beca hates it. Chloe, though? Well, they make her beam and they lift up the sides of her mouth and Beca can’t help but give in and say yes to this. No matter how much she hates the green.

The one thing that Beca does get her way on is the self-check-out, she explains to Chloe that it’s because that is the one time in any shopping experience that you get to stop having any human contact. Even then you have some person watching over you, just in case a machine breaks down. Which, apparently, has happened to all of the machines today. Except two.

“Beca, why don’t we just go to one of the people? They have less customers.” Chloe tells her, she tries to pull Beca out of the line by her hand but to no avail. Beca is not about to talk to someone about the weather and talk about her day, “Fine. Let’s wait in this _long line_ which means we will be _surrounded_ by _people_ for the next five minuets.” Beca just looks blankly at her. Chloe sighs.

“Chloe. No. I do not want to.” Beca can feel Chloe’s eyes looking into her brain, trying to convince her that it’s better to go, “No, Chloe.” Beca says, even though Chloe hasn’t said anything since she started talking, “Stop it.” Chloe just looking into Beca’s eyes for longer, she can’t exactly place the looking in Chloe’s eyes but she can just describe it as ‘convincing’. “How are you doing that?” Beca asks, being thoroughly freak out by this time, she seriously considers moving, her legs itch to. “Choe? Are you even looking at me? Or are you looking at my brain?”

That’s when she hears, “Oh, look at them, darling. Isn’t it cute?” Chloe breaks into a smile and breaks eye contact with Beca; much to Beca’s relief. Chloe’s looking just past Beca’s shoulder, no weird look in her eyes.

Beca turns around to see who it is that Chloe is looking at, only to find a woman and man who must be in their sixties, “Sorry, dear.” The man says, “My wife loves to relive our glory days through younger couples.”

-Younger couples. _Couples_ -

“Well, they just remind me of us. You have to admit it.” The woman chimes in. Beca can feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. That’s twice in one hour that they were mistaken for a couple, Beca doesn’t know how, it’s not like they’re doing anything couple-ish. Beca’s being herself and so is Chloe. Then Beca is suddenly aware that Chloe’s hand has been entwined with Beca’s for a while, Beca pulls it away and stuffs her hand in her jumper pocket. Trying to make herself smaller.

“Aw, that’s lovely.” Chloe takes the wheel.

-Thank god.-

“But, we aren’t a couple. Hate to break it to you.” Chloe smiles.

The woman speaks again, “Really? Well, if you were, I’m sure you would be perfect for each other.” 

-Yeah, probably.-

Beca catches herself thinking, it takes her by surprise, what made her think that?

“Well, thank you.” Chloe is beaming when Beca looks back to her. She just shakes it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how I'm doing?


	8. Lets go to school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca visits Chloe and her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said i would try to be more consistent in my uploads and I haven't done that. I'm sorry. Lets make up?

Chloe’s still pretty out of it, by ‘it’ she means thinking like a normal human being. One; because Tom broke up with her for a crappy reason and it’s been nagging at the back of her mind for a week and two; she’s sort of…shaken up? About the two encounters she and Beca had at the-shop-that-holds-all.

It’s not that she doesn’t get that people have mistaken them for a couple. Honestly it’s happened a few times, with Aubrey, with Stacie, hell, sometimes with people she doesn’t even know. That’s just who she is, she gets close to people because that’s who she is. Chloe holds people’s hands and jumps on their backs and kisses them on the cheek; she understands why that could be mistaken for couple-y-ness but when it was with Beca it was different.

With Beca it was like...something else. Something Chloe can’t place and that is what makes the feeling so nice. It’s a mixture of all the feelings, or at least, all the good ones. Chloe can’t even describe it to herself but the one word that she could use was ‘nice’. It’s not that much but it is accurate.

This ‘feeling out of it’ made her forget her laptop charger, the one thing she really needed to teach some rowdy 7 and 8 year olds.

“Okay, class! Listen up!” Chloe calls out to her pupils, “I’m going to…”

-Think quickly, Beale.-

“Give out some paper so that you can draw your partner. Oh, and, find a partner.” Chloe quickly gives out paper to each of the students and pulls out her phone.

__**Chloe:** BECA!  
**Chloe:** Are you at home!  
**Chloe:** Beccccccccccccccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**Beca:** Jeez, Chloe. Yeah, im at home, its my day off  
**Chloe:** Good!  
**Chloe:** This is an important mission. I need you to get my laptop charger and bring it to the school.  
**Beca:** Okay. Where is the school?  
**Chloe:** It’s down Sendrick Road, it should be easy to find on google.  
**Beca:** Got it. Be there soon 

Chloe sighed with relief, the kids were quietly drawing in their pairs. Drawing was one thing that made them be quite, like a relief from the academic crap. Chloe understands, she draws sometimes too.  
\---

Beca pulls up into the lot of the school. It looks nice, home-y. There’s a chain link face surrounding the playground and field, the building’s only one story and the bricks look like they’ve been there for centuries but everything else looks new.

Beca walks up to the front gate and walks into the entrance of the school, a woman sits on the front desk. Walking up to the woman she figures that she is Mertha from when she phoned up once to tell them that Chloe wouldn’t be in.

“Hello, how can I help you?” Mertha sounds exactly like she did on the phone, except here she can see the annoyed, I-should-be-retired-by-now look on her face.

“Hey, I’m here for Chloe, um-Beale. I have her laptop charger.” Beca tells her, a little bit uncomfortable by the less then not interested face being given to her.

-Is that how I make people feel?-

“She’s just down the hall and to the left. I’m going to need you to sign in, then sign back out when you leave.”

“Okay.” Beca does as she’s told and walks down the hall and to the left, before she knocks on the door though, she looks through the little window. Chloe’s crouched down by a little ginger boy with dark blue eyes, she’s looking at him so nicely. It seems like this is such a different Chloe. It’s not like Chloe is not usually nice but that is a different kind of nice.

Chloe’s probably like this to everyone, a different kind of nice for everyone. Beca can’t help but think what kind of nice she is when they are together.

Beca pushes through the door, thinking later that she probably should have knocked. Chloe looks up, clearly wondering who just came through the door, and smiles when she sees Beca; in relief or in something else, Beca doesn’t know.

She does know that Chloe basically runs up to her and kisses her on the cheek a few times, it makes a feeling slink through her; the same feeling as at the shop. The thought is cut short by a loud symphony of “eww”’s coming from the kids. Chloe arms are wrapped around Beca’s waist and they stay there for the rest of the conversation. 

“Thank you so much, Beca Mitchell.” Chloe says, leaning back but not letting go of Beca’s waist. Which Beca, for some reason cannot get out of her head. “But I really need to toilet and I would wait but this is the prime opportunity so, please watch them while I pee?”

Beca nods and Chloe plants another kiss on her cheek, then rushes out of the classroom.

Beca watches her leave and once she is out of sight she turns to watch the class, only to see that the class is already watching her.

“Who are you?” A kid calls out.

“I’m Beca. You can call me Beca. I’m Chloe’s friend.” Beca says, feeling awkward under the stares of 7 year olds.

“Don’t you mean girlfriend?” Another kid says, drawing out the word ‘girlfriend’.

“What? No. Why would I mean that?” Beca rubs the back of her neck.

-How long does it take to pee?-

“Because Miss Beale kissed you.”

“A lot.” Another kid chimed in.

“That doesn’t mean we’re dating. It just means we’re friends.” Beca tells the kids defensively.

“Really?” A kid says, with a look of confusion on his face.

“Really. Two people can kiss each other’s cheek and not have proper feelings for each other.” Beca tells them, though she can’t shake the feeling of a nagging in the back of her mind, she can hear it. She just doesn’t know what its saying.

“That’s cool. I’m Randy.” One of them says, the ginger one that Chloe was talking to. The rest of them yell out their names, following after Randy. “We all really like you.”

Chloe comes back in then, with a smile on her face. A nice smile. It made Beca feel happy. That was one way in which Amy and Chloe were the same. The smile was genuine, there was nothing behind that which didn’t seem like it resembled happiness. With Amy it was clear when she was sad and it was clear when she was happy, there was nothing that was put on. Beca wasn’t the sort of person who dealt well with feelings-whether it was her own or someone else’s-but it sure as fuck helped when they were honest with her about their feelings.

That’s why Chloe and Amy were so special, the few who really told people their feelings. Then there was Jesse, who would come home and Beca would be there and he was clearly upset but he wouldn’t say anything to her and it was infuriating. She would ask what’s wrong and would get a fake smile and a ‘I’m fine’.

Chloe was someone to be treasured, not to be kept in the dark. To be shared and to be loved. Beca felt jealous of whoever it was who got to love Chloe Beale.


	9. Lets have a party. Oh, and Aubrey's perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas have a little party and everyone loves Amy. We get an insight into the all knowing Aubrey Posen.

“What do you think of a party?” Chloe said. Beca and her were in the middle of their sitting room, Chloe was writing something for her children, reports or something. Beca’s working on a mix, in the front room which is strange, considering they have only been roommates and friends for 2 and a half months. With Jesse she didn’t ever come out of her room to mix. She always felt like Jesse was looking over her shoulder, then she felt like she had to do better, like she wasn’t good enough, then she couldn’t focus.

“A party?” Beca said, slipping off her headphones.

“Yeah, Aubrey’s throwing one. Inviting all the Barden’s. You can invite that blonde girl who came to see the apartment if you like.” Chloe didn’t look up from her computer. Beca got the sense that there was some nervousness in her voice.

“When?”

“Friday night.” Chloe looked at her with nervousness in her eyes. “If you don’t enjoy yourself then, y’know, we’re just across the hall.”

“Yeah, I’ll go. I can get to know everyone better.” Chloe’s eyes lit up at this, like she gave her the power to do whatever she pleased.

“Awesome!” It seemed like Chloe was going to say something more but she just looked at Beca, not an uncomfortable stare, just a stare that was…something. Something that held so much. Beca just didn’t know what.

Lost in her thoughts, Beca realised that she was just staring at the side of Chloe’s head. It was beautiful, really. How her red hair fell onto her shoulders, how it curled perfectly and framed her face.

Beca caught her thoughts and she pushed them away, not understanding why they even appeared. Though she could still feel them itching at the back of her head, like she didn’t really want to forget about it.  
\---

When Friday rolled around Beca really didn’t want to go to that party, but when Chloe comes crashing in the front door with a big smile on her face, Beca can’t say she doesn’t want to go. For Chloe, she goes.

Oh, and she already invited Amy.  
\---

“How does she do it?”

“I have no idea.”

“It should be a world record by now right?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Beca, Stacie and Aubrey are sitting on the couch, watching Amy chug beer after beer. It’s really impressive, but it also is making Aubrey feel kind of sick. It can’t be healthy.

Aubrey has been watching Amy and Beca for the whole night, seeing if they were worthy of joining the tightly wound group. Amy is most definitely fitting in, as soon as everyone met her they’ve liked her. Beca is another story. All of the girls like her, or know her at least. Beca’s just so introverted that it’s difficult to get her to open up and yet, she fits in so well that it’s disconcerting. Like people really need someone who you can just sit next to, sure it might be an awkward silence when both people are looking for something to say but neither is saying anything. It’s comforting.

Then, there’s Chloe. It’s clear that Chloe has feeling for her but it seems that Chloe is entirely oblivious to them. It’s like watching a five year old in a sweet shop, there’s so much to look at and you can’t believe it so you just stand there and look, wide eyed.

Beca is Chloe’s sweet shop. Chloe just won’t go in yet.  
\---

Beca is helping Chloe get into bed, she’s a little drunk. Drunk enough to have to have help to be told to get ready for bed. When the stumbling Chloe gets into bed finally she says to Beca, “I’m really gald your my roommate, I made a really good choice.”

“I know Chloe, you told me that.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Chloe’s voice is a little muffled, underneath her cover and all wrapped up warm. “I think that we are really good at being friends. I hope we can be friends for a long time.”

Chloe sounds so sincere for a drunk person, like this is what she really wants to say when she’s sober but she’s just plucked up the courage to do it now she’s drunk.

“Me too, Chlo. Me too.”

Beca hears Chloe’s little giggle, “You called me Chlo. That’s what friends do. Give each other nicknames. I call you Becs sometimes.”

“I know. It’s because we’re friends that we call each other by nick names.”

Chloe snores then, signalling that she’s asleep. Beca smiles, with that itch at the back of her head, like she’s trying to say something to herself but she isn’t listening. Beca wishes she would listen. Except everything she hears is covered by Chloe’s snoring. It should be annoying but it’s not; it’s just cute.

Another way that the two are different. When Jesse would do something that was annoying to Beca, she would hate it, she would rather…live without _music_ than listen to something that was annoying to her. Jesse’s snoring to be precise, it was infuriating, she would just lay in bed and be annoyed for a while.

Chloe, on the other hand, it was cute. Something she could listen to for the rest of her life. The way her chest rises and falls underneath the covers. The way her hair floats up with every breath she takes. The way she is so, _so_ beautiful.

That took Beca off guard. Beautiful? Of course she was beautiful, but Beca didn’t realise she thought it. Well, she knew she thought it but she didn’t think that she would think it before she knew she was thinking it.

Beca didn’t dwell on it, though. She just went to bed. She dreamt of a beautiful redhead with blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? I think I'm doing pretty good.


	10. Lets reminisce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca sings, they talk about their past.

Chloe wakes up in the morning with a little bit of a headache, enough for it to hurt a little when she gets up, but not enough to make her want to sleep for the rest of the day.

She rolls out of bed and walks down the hall, towards the kitchen and towards some music. It’s accompanied by the soft singing of the only person it could be, Beca Mitchell.

In the door way of the kitchen, Chloe watches her roommate sing and walk around the kitchen with a little sway in her hips. Chloe can’t help but watch. How her natural curls bounce around on her back and how her crop top shows a little bit of her back and how the plaid shirt that’s wrapped around her waist makes her butt look really good.

“AH!” Chloe jumps out of her butt-daze and Beca has a frightened look in her eyes.

“Sorry, I heard you singing and I was caught off guard.” Chloe says, “Since when can you sing?” Chloe asks, with a little raise in her voice.

“Um, since forever?” It sounds more like a question than an answer but Chloe will take it.

“Sing for me.”

“Uh, what?”

“Sing for me.” Chloe says, “I’ll help you cook your eggs and bacon, while we sing.” Chloe proceeds further into the kitchen and carries on speaking, “Can I choose a song?”

Beca nods. Chloe goes through her music. A little surprised at the contents, it ranges from rock to pop to…country? What? Setting aside the strange taste in music, she finds a song that she likes.

Titanium.

“You like David Guetta?” Chloe nods.

“Sing.” Beca looks awkward. “I’m not going to stop until you sing.”

It gets to the middle of the song when Beca starts singing, it beautiful really, her voice is so good that Chloe can’t believe that she doesn’t sing more often, that she doesn’t show off. Beca sings for a while and Chloe listens while she makes an omelette, then she sings with her.

Their voices mix together beautifully. They tangle, and weave together like something from another world. Like everything good, it sounds like their voices were meant to be together, like they were supposed to sing together. Like they were meant to be together.

And Chloe _loves_ it.

They stop singing when the song ends, Chloe can’t keep her excitement contained, “You can sing!”

“Yeah.”

“You would have totes been a Bella.”

“Except I don’t make music with my mouth. I make my music with my hands.”

“You could though.”

“Food’s done.” Beca abruptly changes the subject and lays out the bacon on two plates, takes two cups out of the cupboard and pours some coffee in them. Then pulls out a chair from the four chair table and sits down. Closely followed by Chloe, who takes her cup up to her...nose? And…smells?

Her eyes close and her chest rises, Beca can’t help but watch and frown at her. Who smells coffee?

“What are you doing?” Beca asks, a frown plastered on his face.

“Smelling coffee. Isn’t it obvious?” Chloe answers.

“Well yeah, but why?”

“Smells like home.” Chloe says easily. Looking nostalgic. She elaborates, “My mum and dad used to love it, they would make pots and pots of it. All the time there was that same smell of coffee when I woke up. The only time I noticed it was the smell of my home was when I had my first sleep over, well I didn’t stay for the night. I got all homesick and I wanted to go home immediately. It didn’t seem right, something was off. I came home and when I took a deep breath all I could smell was home. So now that I live here, coffee just reminds me of home, makes me less home sick.”

Beca was looking at her with something in her eyes, something that she’s only seen when her parents look at each other, when Aubrey and Stacie look at each other. There’s something there. Beca also looks speechless like she was just told something mind blowing.

“Thank you.”

Chloe doesn’t understand this, who says ‘thank you’ after hearing something about someone’s past?

“What?” Chloe says, confused.

“It was nice for you to tell me that, something about your past. You have to know someone well to tell them about your past, you have to trust someone. So thank you. For trusting me.”

Beca’s yes look so genuine it’s over-whelming. Chloe almost want to thank her for it, instead she just says, “Well, you could tell me something about your childhood.”

Beca’s face contorts into a sadness, “There isn’t much good to say that doesn’t end in ‘maybe that was it’.” Chloe’s eyebrows knit together. “My mom and dad are divorced, they did when I was 12, so a lot of my memories of them are arguments. When I was 8 it all sort of went downhill. All of my memories are them being forced to stick with me for the day, or them both being together and not wanting to be, or me not wanting to be there.” Chloe nods, “There are some memories though. When I was younger, me and my dad would sit down every Sunday and watch a movie, my mum would make us breakfast. She would come sit down with us when she had made enough for us all to eat and we would sit there for a few hours and just do nothing.” Beca smiled, seemingly lighting up her face, but there was a sadness behind her eyes.

“That sounds nice.” Is all Chloe can think to say. She kind of feels like Beca just opened up to her more than she has, more than she thought she would, it was nice to think that they were such good friends even though they were only moved in with each other for a while.

Beca was thinking the same thing. The way that she just opened up like that, out of the blue, just with Chloe asking a question. That’s all it took for Beca to open up to Chloe.

With Amy, her past practically had to be pried open for her to talk about her past. Amy asked and Beca said no, but Amy clearly cared about her because she kept asking, with care in her voice. So, after a while Beca realised that Amy really was a good friend and someone she could talk to. It was comforting.

Then Jesse, with him he had to piece everything together. Beca would give him little scraps of her past, when her parents got divorced, why, but never really the full story. Beca had a feeling this was going to be different with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you like it?


	11. 'Lets wake people up at 2am and make cakes. Blah, blah. I’m so cute.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bake.

There was something playing on her mind, something that was itching at the back of her head, and something that is important. Having some toasty warm sheets piled on top of her and-

Oh no. Oh _no_.

The bake sale, Chloe needs to make 100 cupcakes to sell tomorrow for charity and she hasn’t even _started_.

Chloe jumps, up momentarily going through all the things she needs to do in her head. Then, possibly making the biggest mistake in her life, barges into Beca’s room.

“Beca.” She says softly, trying not to startle her, “Beca.” Her eyelids flutter a little, in a child-like manner. It makes Chloe smile. “Beca, I need your help.”

Beca’s eyebrows furrow, making a worried face in her sleep. “Becs, I need some help.” Beca’s eyes open, upon seeing Chloe’s face she jumps back. “I need your help Beca.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Beca looks startled, like something awful is happening. Chloe can’t help but reach out and grab her hand, just to try and make Beca feel better.

“Nothing. I just need to make 100 cakes by tomorrow morning. I need you to help me.”

Beca’s face softens, like a weight is being lifted from her shoulders. “God I thought there was an actual problem.” Beca lays back down. “Just say you forgot.” Her voice is husky, a little bit croaky. It’s a little bit beautiful. In an odd way. Come to think of it, tired voices can’t ever be considered beautiful. Cute, maybe, but beautiful? Chloe can just revisit it later.

“Please, Beca.” Chloe sounds desperate.

“What’s the time?”

“2am.”

“You woke me up at 2am to make 100 cupcakes.”

“Is that a yes?” Beca gets up, showing her boxer shorts and oversized t-shirt pyjamas, stumbling slightly before getting her balance and walking out her bedroom door. Chloe thinks that it perfectly reflects who Beca is.

Comfortable over beautiful and yet, still beautiful. A little here and there, but perfect overall.

Chloe jumps up, following after Beca. She catches up to her fast grabs her hand and hears Beca say, “I’m Chloe, lets wake people up at 2am and make cakes. Blah, blah. I’m so cute.” The imitation of her is taken lightly, Chloe didn’t have to wonder whether or not she was a morning person. It was obvious the first morning she moved in when she came out of her room at lunch time asking for breakfast.

“Real mature Becs, imitate me all you like. You’re still gunna make the cakes though.”

“You can’t make me stay here, Red.”

“Oh, but you’re going to.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Beca starts to get out some, bowls and spoons and…a ladle?

“Do you know how to make a cake?” Chloe asks. Moving towards Beca, who is putting the ladle back

“No.” Beca says.

“Well, I’m glad to be your first.” Chloe winks at her then moves to the fridge. “Can you grab some flour?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

All of the ingredients come together on the counter and Chloe says, “Weigh out some flour, and put it in this bowl” Chloe points to the biggest bowl. “Then I’ll crack some eggs and we can mix them together.”

They go through making the cakes, exchanging jokes. Half way through and it’s 3am, Chloe realises that unless they want about 2 hours of sleep, they are going to need an extra pair of hands. Chloe takes the 3rd tray of cakes (that makes it 36 cakes).

“We’re going to need more people.”

“Why?”

“Because we are under half the cakes we need and haven’t even started making the decoration.”

“Oh.” Chloe can almost hear some disappointment in Beca’s voice. “I’ll go do it.” Beca moves to the door and Chloe grabs her hand.

“Bad idea. I lived with Aubrey for 5 years, 2 of those she spent with Aubrey. 2 of those, were spent having very loud sex very far into the night.” Beca’s face contorted into disgust, making Chloe burst out laughing.

“I’ll message them, they should be over. Depending where they are, if you know what I mean.”

“Gross.” Beca carries on mixing the cake. Chloe giggles and sends the text message.

Chloe sits down, watching Beca move as she mixes some cake batter is mesmerising. It kind of makes Chloe want to-

“Why is it so quiet in here?” Stacie interrupt her thoughts, whatever they were going to be.

“No talking so loud so early.” Aubrey says, Stacie looks at her.

“You were doing more than just talking loud a few minutes ago.” Stacie shoots. Aubrey blushes.

“We’ll get on the icing.” Aubrey changes the subject.

“I’d rather get on you.” Stacie changes it back.

The little exchange ends after that sentence, Aubrey pulls out the icing sugar and flips Stacie off, merely earning a kiss in return, which both Stacie and Aubrey smile into.

Stacie has her phone in her hand and starts to play some music, it get everyone in the mood. Needless to say none of them were particularly happy about the fact that they had to stand in a sweaty kitchen at such early hours in the morning making cakes that they probably wouldn’t even get to eat. So when the music comes on and Stacie and Chloe start singing and dancing along to it, there aren’t any bad moods in the whole of the apartment complex.

Chloe knows the look on Aubrey’s face, it’s the one that says she isn’t quite comfortable with the people or person in the room (AKA Beca) in the room. That look is her own personal ‘I think I might burst because I really want to break out in song but I am not comfortable enough to do that so I am going to make sure that I just look very stubborn.’ 

Both Chloe and Stacie know not to push her when she looks like this because it’ll just end in disaster. Beca has the same look on her face, but with more amusement. So they don’t push her to sing either.

After that, it doesn’t take long for the cakes to finish. Aubrey and Stacie decorate the cakes that have been made, Beca mixes and distributes the cakes, Chloe measures the ingredients and begins the mixing, (much to Beca’s liking as she then doesn’t have to do very much).

Once they’re all done, they’ve gotten to know each other better, or Beca has gotten to know them better. Beca fits in well with them, though she has been here for almost 2 months they have all welcomed her in, let her be a part of their group. Along with Beca came Amy who, easy to say, everyone loves. Even if you aren’t too keen on her to begin with there is something in her that would attract you two her.

Chloe’s pretty sure that she has every trait known to mankind.

It’s 2:48am now, Stacie just finished decorating the last cake and everyone can hardly stand on their feet, after all the dancing it’s no surprise. Chloe just wants to curl up in a bed and fall asleep. First though, her and Beca wave off Stacie and Aubrey, then put the cakes in tins and then go off to bed.

Chloe can’t shake one thing though. _I’m Chloe, I’m so cute._

Beca thinks she’s cute, Chloe knows that she’s pretty, she’s always known it. But coming from Beca, it seemed different. Better. More real. It makes her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be around 20 chapters in this fic, I've got the ending planned out and I have the up and coming chapters written. You just have to enjoy this one right now. Who knows, maybe I'll upload the next chapters in bulk.


	12. Lets meet your brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's brothers come to visit. Beca is very distracted by food.

Chloe’s rolling around the house, and has been since the morning. The feeling of confusion and anxiety floating around in her stomach. Though, why she is so nervous is unknown, it’s not like her brothers haven’t come round before, they’ve met Aubrey and Stacie. They’ve seen where she lives and, for the record, love it. The only thing that’s different is Beca and they’ll love her. Chloe knows it. So when this feeling arises, she can’t grasp why it’s there. It’s that feeling when you really want your parents to like the person your dating but, this isn’t her parents and they _aren’t_ dating so this feeling is completely out of context.

Right?

Chloe doesn’t have time for this. 

She knocks on Beca’s door (which still has Aubrey written on it) and waits for the reply, when it comes she opens the door and looks at Beca, who turns around in her swivel chair. Chloe notes this down mentally because, she has a mirror above her desk so that she doesnChloe leans one elbow against the door frame and starts to speak.

“So, when my brothers come rou-“

“Your _what_?”

“My brothers.”

Beca is in a state of utter panic for some unknown reason, she brushes aside her other questions and just says, “Since when were they coming round?” Chloe looks astounded.

“Since Sunday. I told you. When we were eating. Eating the stir-fry I made.” Beca nods in recognition.

“That was some good,” Beca drags out the word, ‘good’ “stir-fry.”

Chloe looks at her, “Yes, it was that’s probably why you don’t remember. Every time I asked you something you just grunted.”

“I remember how good the stir-fry was but I do not remember the grunting.” Beca hesitates, “I can imagine me doing that though.”

Chloe nods, and goes to move out of the room, though the real reason she knocked on Beca’s door reminds her of what’s happening.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. My brothers are coming round in an hour, we are going to stick around here for a while and then go out to somewhere and have lunch. They’ll probably want to meet you and talk to you. After that they’ll leave you alone and you can go back to this cave and make your music.”

“Got it.”

Beca stares at her waiting for her to leave and something about her seems off, Chloe can’t pin point what it is. Chloe walks out of the room and over to Aubrey and Stacie’s to tell them that her brothers were coming round. Chloe just _can’t_ shake this feeling like something about her is off.  
\---

“Hey, Bear!” Chloe’s oldest brother, David, scoops her up in a hug, along with greeting her with her childhood nickname. Usually being lifted off the ground by her giant brother would make her complain and tell him to let her go, but in this instance, having not seen David for so long; she embraces him too.

Harry comes in behind David, also a giant compared to Chloe-compared to anyone. He too hugs her. Squeezing Chloe to make up for all the time that they haven’t been able to hug. “It’s been too long, Bear.”

Chloe moves to the kitchen, knowing that her brothers will be hungry. No matter how much the three of them have their differences, height being the largest of them, they are clearly related. David and Chloe share their hair colour. Harry’s is brown. But Harry and Chloe’s eyes are both bright blue. David’s are green. David and Harry share a pointed nose. All of them share a jaw-line. It’s like a family seal. That, along with their wide eyes.

“Where is your bread?” Harry asks. Searching for the materials for a sandwich.

“In the bread bin, dumb-dumb.” David says in a mocking voice.

“Yeah, but where’s that, dip-stick.” Harry shoots back.

“I don’t know, it’s not my house, is it?” David retaliates.

“Well, yeah. That’s why I was asking Chloe. Not. You.”

“You looked at me!”

“Only because I was going to look at Chloe, she is sitting next to you after all.”

“Well make it more clea-“

“It’s in the cupboard above the microwave.” Chloe chimes in, knowing that this exchange could last for hours.

“Thanks.”

After exchanging some words, outlining how they’ve all been for the past few months. When a small voice comes from behind Chloe, she realises that there is a person who her brothers have not yet met.

“Holy shit.” Is what comes from Beca’s mouth.

“Oh my god.” Comes from Chloe

“You are fucking tiny.” Comes from Harry.

“Harry!” That’s David.

“Sorry.” Harry.

“You are so rude.” David again.

“Sorry about him Beca. He has no filter.” Chloe tries to make up for her brothers antics.

“No that’s okay. I feel pretty tiny when your brothers are _mountains_.” Beca says mostly to Chloe but loud enough so that her brothers can hear her.

Chloe smiles at everyone and begins the introductions, “David, Harry. This is Beca. My new roommate. Beca, this is David and Harry” Pointing at one and then the other. “My brothers.”

Beca waves awkwardly, so stiffly that it’s like she’s just two planks of wood trying to be less awkward but making everything so much more awkward. “Hi.”

“Hey.” “I’m the cool one.” The brother’s say at the same time.

“Okay.”

Everyone can sense how awkward the room is right now so Chloe jumps up and says, “Come on, let’s go watch some TV.” Chloe takes Beca’s hand, making sure that she will follow. She does.

They all settle on the couch, Beca is sitting one end, relatively far from Chloe who is sitting with David next to her and Harry next to him. David’s flitting through all the channels and settles on some movie.

Beca can’t help but sigh internally. This is going to be even worse than she had anticipated. Until-

“No movies.”

“Why not, Bear.”

“Beca doesn’t like them.”

Beca sees David and Harry exchange a look and quickly look over to Beca.

“You don’t like movies, huh?” Harry looks less like Chloe’s brother and more like Beca’s interrogator.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I just get bored and never make it to the end.”

Harry and David just blink at her as if she’s an alien, then turn away and carry on trying to find a program to watch. Beca can’t help but think of what that look meant.  
\---

Chloe and Harry have been watching TV for a while now. David and Beca left a while ago. “Bear, when are we going to go get lunch?”

“I don’t know. Now?”

“I was hoping you would say that.”

“Go get David and we can go.”

“Isn’t Beca coming with us?”

Chloe’s a little confused by the question, regardless, she says, “Sure, if you want. I’ll go get her.”

Chloe wanders off upstairs to get Beca, unable to stop wondering why Harry wanted to invite Beca. Maybe he just really likes her.

Chloe knocks on Beca’s door, waiting for the answer, “What?”

Chloe walks into her room, going to her white sheeted bed, once again noting that Beca turns her chair to follow Chloe, simultaneously blocking her computer.

“My brothers want you to come to lunch with us.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea.”

“Okay.”

Chloe didn’t expect that. Beca just agreed, straight away.

“Okay.”

Beca waits for Chloe to leave, another weird thing. Then Chloe hears her get up to get her shoes on.  
\---

Chloe, Beca, David and Harry have been sitting in The Barden Beans for a while now. Beca now knows that David is a doctor, married with 2 kids and Harry is a builder, with a girlfriend and a pregnant one at that.

(When Chloe found this out she was very loud, Beca just congratulated him.)

“Okay. I’m going to the toilet.” Chloe announces as she gets up from the table. Beca is a little scared by the fact that she is going to be left with two guys who could snap her in half, but she can stomach it, going to the toilet doesn’t take that long.

Once Chloe is out of sight, the brothers lean in towards Beca, like school kids about to tell a big secret.

“We’re onto you.” Harry says lowly. Beca frowns.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what?’ us. We know about you and Chloe.” David says, almost growling.

“What about us? That we’re roommates?”

“No. That you’re dating. Now, being her big brothers, we have to ask you, what are your initentions with our sister?”

Beca is dumbstruck. Dating? How could they think that? They aren’t even that close. “What?”

David rolls his eyes. “Your intentions. With our sister. Chloe. Who you are dating.” Beca blinks at him. “If you don’t even know what I mean about intentions, sister, Chloe and dating, you are not doing good in our book.”

“I’m not dating Chloe.”

“Yes you are.”

“No. Nope, I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“ _No. I’m not._ ” Beca looks solidly into their eyes.

They look purely confused. “Wait, really?” Beca nods. “Huh.”

Harry chimes in. “But the way she looks at you. You really aren’t?”

“No.”

“Well, either you are a seriously good actor or you have some stuff to figure out with Chloe.” Harry tells her.

“Seriously, the way you two are together. Anyone would think it.” David adds.

“Hey, guys. What are we talking about?”

“You and Beca aren’t dating?”

“Nope.” Chloe smiles, cheerful as ever. Beca can’t really believe it. How is she not rattled or confused by this?

“Okay.” The brothers say together. The subject is dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon (probably).


	13. Lets think we are going to kiss.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

Beca has been exchanging e-mails with a local club for a few days. They came to her with a job, saying that they had gotten one of her mixes and wanted to have her be a DJ there a few nights a week.

She had originally thought that Chloe had sent in the mix because she is the only one who’s heard her mix, but after the club said that it was a ‘tall blonde girl who told her that she wouldn’t stop coming here until they listened to this mix’ there was only one person who it would be.

Now, here she is. Stood outside Aubrey’s apartment at midday on a weekday.

“You sent in the mix to that club. Why?”

“I have spent a lot of time with Chloe over the years. I know her looks, what they mean. Chloe lov-" Aubrey clears her throat, "likes you a lot. Even though I don’t understand your eyeliner and ear monstrosities, I’m Chloe’s best friend so am inclined to like you too.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Beca deadpans.

“I did it because Chloe cares about you and what goes on with you so I want you to do your thing and be happy.”

Beca’s happy with that, just about. It doesn’t entirely make sense but it will have to do. “How did you get my mix?”

Aubrey rubs the back of her neck, as if not wanting to know what the outcome will be if she tells Beca, “I snuck into your room and downloaded a mix from your computer, the one that Chloe talked to me about.”

“Chloe talked to you about my mix.” It sounded more like a question than a statement. It was also completely not how she sounded, it was soft and almost childlike.

“Yeah, a lot actually. She said it was really good, wouldn’t stop talking about it. She also said that it was impressive how you mixed two entirely different songs and how she loved it.”

“Did you listen to it? My mix?”

“No. I understand that it might be something that it might be something that you are sensitive about. I have one of those too. My awesome friends have helped with that though.”

“What is it?”

“My dad.”

“I get that.”

Beca moves away, prepared to answer the e-mail she got from the club offering her a job, she then remembers the real reason that she went to Aubrey’s.

“Thank you.” She looks Aubrey in the eyes, “I couldn’t have done that in a million years. You got me a job. A _great_ job.”

Aubrey smiles and closes the door. The smile is simple but there is something behind it. Something that means so much. There is so much that Beca can’t pin point. It’s like a future, full of things that Beca knows she should know and she knows that she is going to find out what they are, sooner or later.

“Beca.” A familiar voice sounds from behind her, “What are you doing out talking to Aubrey?” She sees Chloe coming up the stairs to the apartment. She’s looking up from the stairs, just below Beca. Chloe’s eye lashes look thicker from up here. Her eyes look bluer, wider too as if she’s seeing something amazing, but she’s just looking at Beca. Her hair looks more like fire, igniting her like nothing else.

“Oh, um. I just had to talk to her about something.” Beca doesn’t know why she’s keeping this from Chloe but she’s grateful when she doesn’t push.

“Okay. What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“I think we have stuff for lasagne?”

“Nice.” Chloe says simply as she opens the apartment door and moves to the living room.

“Okay, do you want to help or sit down? You’ve been teaching all day so I can do it myself if you like.”

“I’ll help. It’ll be fun.”

That. Beca thinks, that was easy. With Jesse choosing was like a chore. They could never agree on anything. One of them would always be uncomfortable with the decision. But with Chloe, it’s a simple exchange of words and the rest of the night has been planned out like a map. Not only that but if they agreed on something, they would cook together but they never enjoyed it that much.

With Amy, it _was_ a simple exchange of words, it’s just that none of them were Beca’s. Beca would cook and Amy would tell her what to do.

They cook together for about an hour, Beca and Chloe mingle. Walking around each other, in the same flow of water. Like they can just fit. Beca can’t help but notice that Chloe looks more beautiful today. Or maybe Beca’s just noticed.

“What?” Chloe looks at her inquisitively and smiles at Beca.

Beca snaps back into reality, her face flushes and she looks to the bowl, “Sorry, I just zoned out a little.”

Chloe trains her eyes along Beca’s face. Settling on her…lips? Beca’s face flushes. Why is Chloe looking at her lips?

Chloe leans in a little, Beca’s pulse races. Beca’s palms get sweaty. Beca doesn’t understand what is going on.

Then Chloe says, “You have something on the side of our mouth.”

“What?”

“I think it’s cheese.” Chloe nearly whispers.

“Oh my god.” Beca rubs at the side of her mouth, we’re Chloe was looking.

A few seconds ago Beca was having fun, cooking some lasagne with her new roommate who is a great friend. Now, her mind is plagued with questions, ranging from ‘What the fuck?’ to ‘What the _fuck_?

“It’s gone.”

Chloe seems to bump right back to cooking, if she even bumped to anything else which she finds very difficult to believe. She just seems so natural about everything like nothing could even faze her and if it did then she most definitely did not show it.  
\---

Chloe can’t sleep. It’s not like she could when what happened with Beca…y’know happened. It’s given Chloe an insight into her own feeling which she is usually very in tune with. So why is it now that she just ignored them? Did she ignore them?

It’s pretty obvious to Chloe now that she has more than friendly feelings for Beca but when did this happen? Chloe can’t really argue with herself because there are so many reasons for anyone to have a crush on Beca Mitchell. Her deep blue eyes, her nice brown hair, her over-sized head phones that are actually normal sized but just look huge on Beca, her insane capability to eat however much she wants, her skills to mix up two songs that would never even sound good if anyone else tried, her tiny little hands that should belong to a child, her mouth, her amazing ways when she is around children, her everything that makes her so beautiful.

Chloe mentally slaps herself because how could she have not seen this, she had just laid in bed for an hour thinking to herself about what attracts her to Beca. And hoping to hell that Beca didn’t notice her acting weird throughout dinner and the rest of the night. She’s never been good at hiding that.

She sleeps after that, dreaming only of the girl that lays across the hall from her.  
\---

Beca was in the same position. Just less in tune with her feelings. Instead of coming to an almighty realisation she was laying in her bed wondering _why_ she had all of these feelings, and what the hell are they?

Right now all she has is that she is very sleep deprived and she isn’t really feeling anything but friendship for the red head. Why else would her hands get all sweaty? That used to happen when she was in fourth grade and she couldn’t get to sleep. And her face always used to flush like that when she was tired from running around in Gym, at school. Her pulse always used to race when her crush looked at her for longer than a few seconds in class.

The last one just doesn’t really fit in with the other two so, she disqualifies that one.

Something in her mind seems wrong though, she’s desperate to figure out what on earth it is but clearly she can’t so instead of dwelling on it, she just sleeps.


	14. Lets figure out what's up with Beca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In whic Chloe is worried about Beca's sleeping patterns

Beca has her first day today. Or night, she supposes. The place she’s going to DJ at, The Gold, said that she could decide when to come in, they’re open Thursday, Friday and Saturday so Beca told them she would work Fridays, to get used to it. Then work the rest if they needed her.

She still hasn’t told Chloe. She still doesn’t know why not. Beca told Chloe that she was going out with a friend, which isn’t exactly a lie. She plans to make friends with the owner of The Gold so it is technically a truth. That’s what Beca’s telling herself.

The reasons she came up with as to why she hasn’t told Chloe? They are next to non-existent. The best one she came up with is that she might not do well in the job and get fired straight away and it that case she doesn’t want Chloe to know that she failed. She doesn’t know why she wants Chloe to think well of her. Beca knows that she wants Chloe to like her, but her failures won’t change how much Chloe likes Beca.

Beca really wants Chloe to like her.  
\---

“Later, Chlo!” Beca shouts through the house, unsure of where Chloe is.

“Bye,” She hears Chloe’s door open, “Do you know what time you will be home?” Chloe’s voice is louder.

Her job finished at 2am, “Probably 3!”

“Okay, be safe. Call me if you want a lift. I don’t care what the time is!”

“You got it! Thanks!” And with that, Beca grabs her Taxi money and leaves.  
\---

Beca feels in her element, up on the pedestal, feeling like a god. There are people beneath her, she’s spinning. Mixing and people are loving it. People are buying her drinks and coming to flirt with her. Beca doesn’t reciprocate but she still takes them, she still flirts back a little, she still _loves_ it.

Usually she’s nervous to show people her music, now there is a club full of people however many and they all love her music. It’s not like they can choose to turn it off but she hasn’t seen very many people leave.

Beca thinks that maybe this is where she is supposed to be. Beca doesn’t think that she’ll change her life right now. She’s happy with it.  
\---

“Beca.” An unfamiliar voice comes up to her when she’s just leaving. “You were amazing tonight.”

She turns around, to be greeted by the owner, Luke, who claps her on the shoulder when he passes her.

“Thanks, Luke. I really enjoyed it.” Beca’s a little bit nervous, even though he already said that he thought she was good, she was hoping there was no ‘but’. There wasn’t. He just smiled at her and left.  
\---

Two weeks later Beca is now working both Fridays and Saturdays. As far as she knows Chloe doesn’t suspect anything. Whenever she goes out she tells Chloe and Chloe says some variation of ‘Okay, be careful, if you need a ride I’m here.’ Beca never takes the offer, but she always lets Chloe know that she’s home by putting a note on the table where Beca knows Chloe will see it when she wakes up. (Beca puts it by the coffee machine, that’s where Chloe goes first.)

She walks up the stairs, after leaving her note, and gets as much sleep as she can before she has to wake up and go to Barden Beans and then go to work again on Saturday. It’s really draining her, and she doesn’t think she can keep it up for much longer. Beca needs a lot of sleep for even being able to do a little bit of work and now she is getting about 3 hours on Thursday and Friday nights.

Beca basically drops into her bed, and sleeps the deepest sleep.  
\---

Chloe reads her note, the same one she has seen for a few weeks now, every Saturday and Sunday morning. It gives her mind peace, knowing that Beca is home. Though it is incredibly unsettling, the fact that she has gone out for 3 weeks straight on Fridays and Saturdays. Chloe’s a little bit worried about her.

Chloe also knows that Beca brews some coffee in the morning, even though she works in a coffee shop, and there is always some left in the pot for Chloe the next morning.

Chloe wonders if Beca just does it for her.

Probably not.

Either way, she notices that there is no coffee in the pot, not even any bowl on the work surface, kind of clean but only with water (Chloe always washes it again). Chloe realises that Beca hasn’t woken up and when Stacie comes to pick her up she decides to say that Beca can’t come in today.  
\---

When Beca comes down into the kitchen in a rush Chloe looks up to her and says, “You aren’t going in today.”

Beca stops in her tracks and looks at Chloe, “What?” she says, confused.

“You’ve been going out really late and coming back really early the next morning so I let you sleep in, it seemed like you needed it.”

Beca nods, “Okay.”

“Can you tell me where you’ve been going now?”

Beca’s face flushes, she starts to move her hands in a miming way, “I…I-um…just out with some friends. And stuff.” Chloe kind of likes the way Beca does her little hand motions, the way that she stutters over sentences.

Chloe raises her eyebrow and bites her lip, “Okay. Now that that lie is out of the way, can you tell me the truth?”

Beca grabs her coffee and takes a big gulp, “I kind of got a job?” She says after a very long wait.

“Hint hint, I know. You’ve been there for weeks.”

“No. A different job. A DJ-ing job.” Beca says nervously.

“What? When? Why didn’t you tell me? Do you like it? How? Where?” Beca’s eyes widen at the bombardment of questions and Chloe laughs, “I’m sorry I just…Why didn’t you tell me?”

Chloe sees the nervousness of Beca’s face change into fear and she immediately regrets the amount of hurt that came through in her voice.

“I didn’t want to tell you just in case I did really badly.” Beca says quietly, swirling her coffee in her cup. It hurts Chloe’s heart because she cares about Beca and right now she looks like a sad puppy. Chloe gets up and walks over to Beca, grabbing her waist a little too firmly.

Their faces are inches away from each other’s, Chloe wonders if it’s just her who realises it or if there is the possibility that Beca knows it too, if Beca feels it too, if even there is something to feel. Either way Chloe is flitting her eyes from one of Beca’s to the other. They are really beautiful. Chloe can’t help but stare.

“I don’t care whether or not you do well. As far as I know you are great at your music, nothing will change what I think of that.” Beca’s navy eyes are looking into Chloe’s, as if searching for some sign of doubt in them, “If they say you do bad then who cares? That’s their loss because one day, you’re going to be making music of your own and they will be the ones saying, ‘Oh, yeah. We hired her but thought she was shit so we fired her’ and no one will like them.” Beca’s face is in pure shock and awe like she doesn’t believe what’s coming out of Chloe’s mouth.

“Thank you.” Beca’s tough guy persona is quickly rectified, “Well, they do like me, so I have an awesome DJ job and an awesome friend and roommate.”

“You do.”

Chloe pulls Beca into a hug.


	15. Lets find a dog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finds a dog. They both fall in love...with the dog. But maybe not just the dog.

Beca saw her on the way home. Well, she thinks it was a her. Look, she was working the late shift at Barden Beans so she was walking home at 11 at night after she had locked up. It had been tipping it down with rain and she just looked so sad and pathetic. So, she went up to her, carefully, of course, in case she bit. When she didn’t and Beca got to stroke her head and she leaned in to Beca’s hand she figured she should probably let the dog come home with her.

On the short walk home she was deciding on a name. Beca settled on Cora. It seemed to fit the dog.

When she arrived home with Cora in her arms and a shiver running down her spine she realised what she had just done. Beca Mitchell just picked up a stray dog from the side of the road in the middle of the night to take home to a girl who she wasn’t even sure liked dogs.

This might be a bit of a predicament for the future Beca. What she has to think about now is making sure that this dog gets warm and so does she. Beca gets Cora settled down on the couch, putting out her hands and backing away slowly as if Cora will listen to that and stay still, which she doesn’t; she actually just walks around on the sofa and huddles up beneath a pillow. Beca runs up to the bathroom, stubbing her toe on the way up and swearing quietly to herself.

Beca grabs a towel from the bathroom and runs back to the living room, where she can see the dog hasn’t moved a muscle. Except from the ones that are shivering. Beca slowly stretches her hand out to the dog and strokes her soon Cora’s head is moving out from beneath the pillow and moves up to Beca slowly.

Beca brings out the towel to her and wraps it around Cora’s shoulders, and rubs her until she’s mostly dry and her brown coat is revealed. When Beca’s practically warming up a dog with a wet towel she decides to stop and leave Cora to sleep while she puts the towel in the laundry basket in her room.

Beca does do that but it fails miserably when the basket falls because of the force of the throw. All of her things spill out and the basket gives a loud thud. Beca whips around hoping that she hasn’t woken Chloe up.

When Beca doesn’t hear Chloe move around she takes it as a sign that Beca didn’t wake Chloe up. Then she hears a loud bark, and another, and another.

“Shit.” Beca curses quietly. “Cora.” She shout-whispers. Beca goes to run back to the couch where Cora’s sitting, or should be.

But she isn’t. She is behind Beca, and now she’s falling through the air outstretching her hands and hit the ground hard, pain immediately surges to her elbows and the palms of her hands and her scraped knees.

“Fuck. Ow, that hurts.” Beca rolls onto her back getting the pain off of her knees.

Before she knows it though, Cora’s on her chest and licking her jaw. “Dude, I just got you, why do you like me so much?” Cora just keeps licking her face.

“Beca?” A muffled, sleep riddled voice comes quietly to Beca’s ears. Beca cranes her neck upwards and see’s Chloe in her light blue pyjamas who is clearly adjusting to the light outside. Once she has she registers the scene she is looking down on. Beca can see all the emotions go through her; confusion, surprise, concern, confusion, love. In that order.

“Why do we have a dog?” Chloe says, her voice croaky.

“Her name is Cora.” Beca says boldly, hoping that this will distract her from the entire situation.

“Okay. Why is she here?” Chloe reiterates her question.

“She is a stray, and she was in the rain. I took her here. Now she is nice and dry.” Beca sits up and looks over to Cora who is sat next to Beca’s legs looking over to Chloe.

Chloe looks more awake now, Beca notices how she has no make-up on, it shouldn’t be a big deal but Beca really just think she looks amazing, she looks amazing usually, how ever much make-up but right now she looks amazing, “She is but you are soaking.” Beca then becomes abruptly aware of the face that she is still in the soaking Chloe’s she wore home, though she was too soaked up in the matter of Cora that she forgot.

“Yes.”

“I will look after Cora, go have a hot shower. You said she’s a stray?” Beca nods, “I’ll feed her.”

Beca does what she’s told. Loving that Chloe can have a better handle on things when she just woke up at midnight with a girl and a dog at her feet. They suit each other, Beca thinks, opposites attract.  
\---

“C’mon, Cora. You hungry?” Chloe talks to the Labrador puppy as if it might just answer. Though at the mere mention of food she seems to perk up and trot along behind Chloe. Unsure as to what to give a dog, Chloe decides on some turkey, old cheese cake, and some lettuce (for a balanced meal). Which Cora seems relatively happy about, even if it looks like throw up. Cora does look relatively skinny, as though she’s been without a proper meal for a while. But considering the fact that she’s so nice to Beca and herself, it would only make sense for her to have come from a family.

It’s just, Chloe’s pretty sure that Beca’s already attached to her.  
\---

Beca gets out of the steaming shower warm and toasty, she gets changed quickly into some jogging bottoms and a crop top and walks down the hall to see how Chloe and Cora are getting along.

The sight she is greeted with is immensely heart-warming, and considering she just got out of the hottest shower of all time, that’s pretty warm.

Chloe’s curled up on the couch with Cora’s head on her lap. Chloe’s legs are folded underneath her and her hand is subconsciously stroking circles into Cora’s back and by the twitching of Cora’s leg, she is fast asleep. Chloe’s watching something on TV, Beca isn’t sure what it is but it’s drawing in all of Chloe’s attention-which she is pretty glad about because at this point Beca’s been staring at them for a pretty long time.

Beca jumps into action, so to speak. It’s not really action but she walks over to Chloe whose eye’s shoot over to Beca and her face splits into a wide smile and she says, “Beca, I love her.”

“Right? I have no idea what kind of dog she is but she is so cute!” Beca plops down on the other side of Cora and looks to Chloe, who is already looking at her, smiling.

“She’s a puppy Labrador, but” Chloe hesitates, “I think she belongs to someone.” Beca can feel her face fall, and her stomach drops, and her heart sinks. “I feel the same way. We have to put up some flyers and if no one calls then we can keep her but we can’t just keep some one’s dog.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Beca just mumbles. She pats Cora’s soft coat and says, “What are we watching?”

“Friends.”

“Nice.”

Beca thinks back to Jesse and how he would have reacted to this, he isn’t mean enough to tell her to get the dog away from him. He’s a good guy really, he would have reacted similarly but he wouldn’t have gotten this attached to the dog this quickly.

Amy would have just told her to keep it.  
\---

When Chloe wakes up her legs are entangled with Beca’s and her arms are looped around her neck, Beca’s head is underneath Chloe’s chin and Beca’s arms are loosely around Chloe’s waist. They’re all still on the couch, somehow. Cora’s curled up at their feet, in a deep sleep, just like Beca. Chloe knows that she shouldn’t but she loves it. It feels natural. And so domestic.

Then Beca started to stir, waking up from her sleep and Chloe feels Beca’s arms tighten up around her waist, as if pulling her closer. Beca’s face contorts; hating that she has to wake up. A little smile creeps on to Beca’s mouth and then her eyes flutter open.

First, her eyebrows knit together. Second, she looks up to Chloe’s face. Thirdly, she looks well and truly afraid. Beca quickly untangles her arms from Chloe’s waist, a cold air moving there in their absence, then she pulls her legs out from the knot she created with Chloe’s, and pushes herself up, with this all happening at once Cora wakes up from her slumber and moves to the other end of the couch.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…I can’t- I- This isn’t-“ Beca mumbles many incoherent and unfinished sentences to Chloe before running a hand though her sleep-messed hair, shaking her head and moving down the hall to her room.

Chloe can’t help but wonder if waking up with her is just that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 3 chapters left.


	16. Lets get in tune with our feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens

Making coffee at work should be just like any other day. Serve the customers that come in, disregard any unwanted flirting, make coffee, talk, and hum along to some of the songs that come on. But today it’s different, today there is one more thing on Beca’s mind, one more beautiful, elegant, red-headed, blue eyed thing on her mind.

Not like she’s complaining, there are worse things to think about, but this is most definitely not what she needs right now.

“So, what’s wrong?” Stacie says from next to her.

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“Just make some coffee and sing.”

“So you were lying.”

“No.”

“You are now.”

“Fine!” Beca says a little too loud. Stacie looks please with herself. “I’m not okay, but I’m not going to tell _you_ about it.” Stacie looks hurt. Beca apologises. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that. I just mean that I don’t really know you very well and I’m not comfortable opening up in the middle of a crowded shop.”

Stacie nods, understanding, “That’s fine. You can talk to me whenever though.”

“Thanks.”

They go back to serving customers, neither girl talks again about the subject.

“Do you want to come over tonight? To chill?”

“If this is going to be some way for you to get me to open up, it won’t work.”

“Okay. Is that a yes?”

“Fine.”  
\---

“Bree, I need you to come over today. Please.”

_“You know, when someone answers the phone people generally wait for the person on the other end to say ‘hello’.”_

Chloe doesn’t have time for this, “Hi, Aubrey. Look, I have to talk to you right now.”

_“So, talk.”_

“I can’t. I’m at school and on break so I don’t have the time. I need you to come over today, so we can talk.”

_“About what will we be talking?”_

Chloe takes a deep breath, “Beca.”  
\---

“Beca!” Chloe shouts through the apartment.

“What!”

“Aubrey’s coming over soon, just saying!”

“Okay! I have some plans with Stacie so, I’ll be out!”

Chloe thanks whatever deity exists that had this work out so well.  
\---

After passing Beca in the hall way and walking straight into her best friend’s apartment Aubrey finds herself sitting on the couch with a tense Chloe and an even shorter patience than usual.

“Okay. I’m done waiting.” Aubrey bursts out. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Chloe sighs and turns to her friend, she gives her all the details, including what happened on the night Beca brought Cora home, (“She brought a girl home?” “No a dog.” “You have a dog!” “Yeah, she’s in the kitchen.” “WHAT.” Aubrey now has the dog on her lap.)

“Aubrey, I woke up with her the next morning and when she woke up she looked afraid, she looked like she saw a ghost. She hasn’t talked to me properly for days.”

“You really like her, don’t you?”

“I think so.”

They carry on the night watching shitty rom-coms.  
\---

“You want to play some games?” Stacie asks as soon as Beca gets in their apartment; it’s looks just like how Aubrey’s room looked like when it wasn’t Beca’s.

“You’re my kind of girl.”

Stacie laughs at this, “Please, I’m way out of your league.”

Beca hits her on the shoulder. “Fuck off.” Stacie carries on laughing.

Beca and Stacie haven’t spent all that much time with each other outside of work but they now realise that they might just get on pretty well.  
\---

After a few hours of playing mindless PlayStation games, the two girls switch off and slump back on the couch.

“That was fun.”

“Yeah.”

After a few minutes of silence, Stacie takes a shot in the dark, “Is it Chloe?” Well, maybe not so dark.

“What? Dude, no. I don’t have feelings for Chloe. Why would you say that? What does that even mean? I- No. No.” Beca clears her throat and plays with her hands.

“Okay. That was believable.” Stacie says sarcastically.

“It’s just, we found a dog-“

“YOU FOUND A DOG?!” Beca nods, “WHERE?!”

“In the kitchen probably.”

“We have to see it.”

“We have to get on track.” Stacie sits down, “I found a dog and I brought it home, after I locked up Barden Beans, and I woke her up by accident and we fell asleep together.” Beca rubs her face, “When I woke up we were cuddling and I was so afraid, not of her, not of being with her, I have no idea what. So of course, being the idiot that I am, I decided to completely ignore the situation and act like an idiot.” Beca is now staring straight at the ceiling, with a dull look on her face and the same feeling in her stomach.

“Woah. That was a lot of words in a very short time, are you okay?”

“No.”

“Okay. You have to tell her.”

“That is on the top of my ‘Things I’m never going to have the courage to do list’. How strange.”

“You have to proclaim your love to her, it’s the only way.”

“Or I could move to Alaska.”

Stacie laughs and so does Beca. Then the door handle moves down and Aubrey steps into the room, “That’s my que to leave. Thanks for everything, Stacie.”

“Later, Tiny.”

“That’s not funny.” Beca says as she closes the door to Stacie and Aubrey’s laughter.  
\---

“Hey, Chlo. I’m back.”

“I’m on the couch.”

Beca walks into the living room to see Chloe wrapped up with Cora on the couch, once Beca realised her love for the girl, it makes her feel a little stupid because how on earth did she not see it before?

Beca remembers her lingered looks on Chloe, how she wants to spend time with her (which she doesn’t really with everyone else), how she enjoys when they are together so much, how everything is so easy with her.

Beca takes a seat next to Chloe and asks, “What are we watching?”

“Parks and Rec.” Chloe says simply.

“What’s that?”

Chloe widens her eyes and slowly turns her head towards Beca, “What?”

“I said-”

“I heard!”

“Then-”

“How have you not seen Parks?”

Beca shrugs.

Chloe says, “Come closer,” Beca does, going next to the dog which is about as close to Chloe as she can get, “I’ll start it from the beginning.”

“Why did I have to come closer?”

Chloe shrugs, “I guess you didn’t.” Chloe doesn’t look away from the TV, and takes Beca’s hand in hers, intertwining her body. “Is this okay?”

Beca nods.  
\---

They go through a few episodes, half way through the second season Chloe's holding up a picture of her and Beca, or what could be her and Beca. They're both laughing, the pictures a little blurred but they both know who it is.

"When was this?"

"It was when you first moved in. We had to go out and get some stuff, we were taking selfies in the mirror and someone walked past and gave us a weird look. We both burst out laughing. I must have taken this in the process."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Send it to me."

"Why?"

"I like it."

A beat, a short wait, as if Chloe was thinking something, "Okay."

\---

 

The walk to the pet store (which they found about 5 minutes ago) was relatively dull until Beca said the fateful words that were, “I can’t believe that they have bunnies.”

This made Chloe stop in her tracks, her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and then she took Beca’s hand and proceeded to drag her at 100 miles an hour to the pet store. Which brings them to here, stopped in front of a crossing with two rowdy children and their mother.

Over hearing their conversation Chloe can’t help but notice that they are going to the pet store for the same reason they are.

Not the dog food, bunnies.

“C’mon, mom! There are no cars! We can cross!” One of the kids says, as he tugs at his mom’s hand.

“Chlo, let’s cross.” Beca says as she pulls Chloe’s hand. (Which Chloe is pretty sure is sending electricity into her body). Chloe pulls her straight back. Practically having Beca fly back to her side, “Dude!”

“We can’t cross Beca, just because there are no cars coming, doesn’t make it safe. We have to wait for the green man.” Chloe says, relatively loud so that the kids can hear it too. Meanwhile, the look on Beca’s face doesn’t move from confusion.

After she says this she hears an exaggerated moan come from both of the children and one says, “Not her too!”

Chloe turns to their mother and smiles, when the mother smiles back, mouths a ‘thank you’ and tells her kids, “See, even the grown-ups wait for the green man.

Chloe then hears an “Ohhhh.” Coming from the brunette beside her. When they finally can cross, Beca says, “You’re going to be an amazing mom one day, y’know.”

Chloe can’t help but think, _hopefully with you_.  
\---  
Cora seems upset that she no longer gets human food. Though, it must have been much like a delicacy to have such real food instead of having what Beca calls, ‘Chunks of crap that kinda look like rabbit poop’.

Getting a bag of food for Cora also reminded Chloe that they actually have to put up found posters. Which, in turn, gave a weight to her shoulders.

“We have to give her back.” Chloe says as they eat their dinner.

“Hm?”

“Cora. She might be someone’s. We have to make posters to put up.” Beca’s face falls. “I don’t want to either but we have to. As much as I hate to think it there might be a little kid out there somewhere missing her.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just really like her.”

“Me too.”  
\---

After taking pictures of Cora (and with Cora) they printed off 100 posters and stapled them around the area where Cora was found. They dropped some into shops and gave some out, which proved to be useless when they found copies on the floor, but all of the flyers were gone and so was Beca’s happiness.

Honestly, she didn’t know why she loved the dog so much. Maybe it was because of how cute she is but deep down Beca knew it was the thing scratching at the back of her head. The thing that was saying that it was because Cora was the only thing that was hers and Chloe’s. She belonged to them both. She was something that was joining them together, Beca loved that idea.

The idea that she and Chloe were together in something, even if Beca couldn’t find the courage to admit that she wanted to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY TWO MORE?!?!?!? This went so fast?


	17. Lets meet your father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets to meet Beca's father.

“Hey, dad.” Beca says miserably into her phone.

_“Hey, Beca. Listen, I haven’t seen you in a while and I figured that, like every year, you won’t be spending thanksgiving with me so I was wondering if I could come to you and we could go out for some dinner, spend some time together?”_

Beca never likes spending time with her father, after her parents’ divorce she didn’t see him much so they drifted apart, naturally. Beca only ever really saw him sometimes before the holidays and her birthday. “Uh, yeah. I don’t see why not.”

_“Good, how’s the thirteenth for you? I spend the night in a hotel and we can go for dinner the next day.”_

“Yeah, no plans for the thirteenth.” Beca pause, wondering if she should ask if he wants to spend the night here instead. She decides no. “I would invite you to come over and spent the night here but we have no room.”

_“Oh, no. That’s fine, I wouldn’t want to intrude on you and Jesse anyway.”_

“Me and- Oh, right, you don’t know.”

 _“Don’t know what?”_ Her dad asks, oblivious.

“Me and Jesse aren’t together, I moved.”

_“Oh, well. How are you doing? With the break up?”_

“Fine. It’s no matter. I saw it coming.”

With that, their conversation was over. Beca was dreading the 13th of November already, 5 days until he comes back into her life for all of 2 days. Beca shouldn’t be dreading it as much as she is.  
\---

Chloe came home to quite the sight. A tiny brunette, lying face down on the couch, Cora sitting on her back, a sigh erupting from the girl every 20 seconds.

“Beca?” Chloe says nervously.

Beca sighs loudly.

“Okay, that wasn’t any kind of words.” Chloe moves to sit next to her head on the couch, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Absent-mindedly, Chloe starts to play with Beca’s hair. (It doesn’t go unnoticed by Beca).

“My dad’s coming over.” Beca’s muffled reply comes.

“When?”

“The Friday the thirteenth.” Another muffled reply.

“We have ages yet then, don’t worry about it.” Chloe says positively.

“How on earth are you this positive about such an awful event?”

“Don’t be such a pessimist.” Chloe takes her hand off of Beca’s head.

Beca sighs. Again. Though, for a different reason to the last.  
“Hey, Dad.” Beca says with all the joy she can muster, which, for the record, is hardly any.

“Hey Beca. This is a nice place. Can I come in?” Her dad says, peering into the apartment.

Beca wants so badly to say no. “Yeah, of course.” Beca takes him into the kitchen, where is makes himself at home.

“So, I was wondering, since I’ve already dropped off my stuff at the hotel I’m staying at, if you wanted to watch a movie?”

Beca sighs, “Dad, I’ve told you a million times, I don’t like movies.”

Her dad doesn’t bother hiding his eye-roll, “Beca. Drop this façade. Everyone knows this is a desperate attempt to get people to think you’re so ‘alternative’” (Yes, he puts that in air-quotes.) “But you don’t you love movies. You like the little mermaid.”

“Dad, I was seven.”

He ingnores her.

“Let’s watch a movie.” That’s the end of the conversation. Beca can’t help but think that this must be some sort of sign that this is how the next 2 days are doing to play out. It’s a horrible dread in the pit of her stomach. She hates how he just walks back into her life like it’s nothing. Just for a few days too, it almost makes her think that he really doesn’t remember the divorce, how awful it was, and how he just up and left as soon as it was final.

Beca prays that Chloe comes home soon.  
\---

Chloe just wants to go home.

It’s been a long day. The kids have been manic, she has an awful head ache. Honestly, she just wants to see Beca. It makes her feel so dumb because seeing Beca just means seeing all the things she can’t have. And yet, she can have them, because all she has to do is admit her feelings and everything will be well and good. She’ll know if Beca likes her and she’ll know if she doesn’t. If Beca doesn’t like her, well, she’ll move to Alaska.

When the end of the day finally does come it is like a god send, the kids go to their parents, she goes to her car, then she goes home.

Where she is welcomed by two familiar faces (one is a dog’s) and the other is Beca’s father, presumably.

Chloe straightens up at the sight of Beca’s father, “Oh, hello. I’m Chloe, Beca’s roommate.” She smiles sweetly.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Jack.”

When she looks over to Beca, the girl is wearing a look not unlike she’s seen something terrible. Chloe gets the message.

“Um, Beca can I talk to you really quick?” Beca visibly relaxes.

“Sure,” She turns to her dad, “I’ll be right back.”

They move into Chloe’s room, where Beca flops rather ungracefully onto Chloe’s bed. “This is awful.”

Chloe giggles and sits on her desk chair. “I’m sure it’s not.”

At this, Beca sits up looking towards Chloe, “You know he thinks that my not liking movies is all fake? That I’m doing it to be alternative? Which he put in air quotes. We searched through movies for hours trying to find one. We ended up on some bullshit that I’m not even watching.”

“Well, I’m here now. Let’s order some pizza and stuff him full of it so he can’t talk.” Beca laughs breathily.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being so nice.”

Chloe can’t quite get her head around this, for some reason it felt like more than just a ‘thank you’. Chloe ends those thoughts before they begin.  
\---

“Dad, what do want on your pizza?” Beca asks him from where she sits on the couch.

“Are you sure we should be having pizza? It isn’t very healthy, you know.”

“I know, Dad, but Chloe’s had a long day and I don’t want to cook.”

“Okay.” Her dad says, with all the judgement in the world in his voice. “I’ll have plain.”  
\---

“So, Beca, how’s your music…stuff going?”

“Well, it’s good, I got a job at a club so that’s a stepping stone to a bigger industry. Which is-”

“A club? Doesn’t that hinder your sleeping hours? It can’t be very well paying.” He says, once again judgmentally. Smiling like everything’s a-okay over to Chloe.

“Actually no, it pays really well, people _like_ my music and give me tips.” Beca snaps.

“Your music? Those mixes you claim to do, but never show me?” Jack laughs and looks over to Chloe as if for confirmation.

“I would show you, Dad but you would probably just insult them.” Beca says, her jaw tightens.

“Well, if they’re good then-”

“They are.” Chloe cuts in, all eyes move to her.

Chloe shifts under their gazes, “Beca showed me them, they are good. Amazing, really.” Beca smiles at her. Jack looks a little offended, and eats more pizza.

“See, proof. People like my work.”

“Work?” Jack says around his food, “It’s not work, it’s a hobby.”

Chloe can sense Beca about to explode. In a desperate attempt to make her calm down she sticks out her leg and finds Beca’s foot with hers under the table, stroking it gently. Chloe thinks she might have seen her unclench her jaw for a second.

“It’s not a hobby. I can make money from it. I have a job doing it. It’s work.” Beca ends the conversation there, with something that no one wants to add onto. Leaving a tangible tension in the room to sit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One left?!?!?!?


	18. Lets sum this up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, my pals, is the last chapter. Can you believe it? I can't.

Beca’s father leaves not long after that. Beca leans her forehead against the door when it closes. She always hated the feeling that he left behind. All the times when he visited, she was always left with the same feeling when he left. It’s worse now because she knows he’s coming back tomorrow.

That’s when she feels a hand on her shoulder, the only person it could be is the only person she wants it to be. Beca turns around and hugs the girl. Chloe tentatively wraps her arms around Beca, obviously surprised by the jolt of affection, Beca doesn’t pay it any mind, she just focuses on how the nook between Chloe’s neck and her shoulder smells.

Cinnamon.  
Coffee.  
Unidentified substance.

“I hope you don’t take offence to this but, your dads’ a dick.”

Beca laughs, not moving from her comfortable position. “No offence taken.”

They stand there until Beca’s feet start to hurt. Neither girl mind, they silently enjoy their hug, not matter what was to go on around them, Beca’s pretty sure she would have just stayed wrapped up in Chloe.

Once the two girls did part, albeit begrudgingly on both of their parts, they both slept in one bed.  
\---

“Beca, you have to get up and get ready one of these days.” Chloe says from beside her.

“But I want to stay here.” Beca grumbles.

“Look, it’s an hour tops of your time, then you get to come back home. To me.” Chloe wiggles her eyebrows.

“Whatever, Beale. If I come home a murderer it’s your fault.” Beca walks away.

“Beca Mitchell, do _not_ kill you father!”

Beca’s in her room when she hears this, she answers, “I will try my hardest.”  
\---

There. Beca did it, she took a shower, put on make-up and perfume, hell, she even put on a nice dress. Beca didn’t hate dresses she just would choose trousers over a skirt. So, with her plaid dress on, and her eyeliner perfect, she decided to ring her father to see when she was getting picked up.

It took 3 rings, “Hey, Beca.” He said, sounding a little disappointed.

“Hey. I was wondering when you’re picking me up?”

Her dad was silent for a long time. “Look, sweetie, about that.” Beca squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what was coming. “I’m going to have to cancel.” Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. “There’ve been some problems at the office, I have to head home and help them.” Beca signed. “We spent time together yesterday, though. That was fun. And, we had a nice chat.” Beca laughs at that.

“ _Nice?_ My roommate defended my career, she’s known me for no more than 3 months. You’ve known me my whole life.”

“Look, at least we’ve seen each other.” Her dad says sharply.

“No, dad. That’s nothing. That’s bullshit. Good-bye.”

“Beca, wait.”

That’s all her dad gets to say before she hangs up on him and throws her phone against the wall.

That’s when Chloe knocks on the door.

That’s when she asks, “Beca? Are you okay?” From outside.

That’s when Beca answers, “No. Dad just cancelled.”

That’s when Chloe says, “When’s the reservation?”

That’s when Beca tells her, “Seven.”

That’s when Chloe says, “I’ll go with you. Make the good out of a bad situation.”

“Really? Why?”

“Yeah. I’m being a friend”

“Okay.”  
\---

When Chloe comes out of her room to greet Beca in the living room Beca can’t help but think she looks beautiful, her hairs down, but some of it is pinned back with a little black clip. She’s wearing a blue sundress, Beca feels like she’s seen it before yet she knows she hasn’t.

Her shoes match, blue with small heels. Beca can’t believe it only took her twenty minutes to get ready when it took her almost forty. It seems effortless on Chloe’s part.

Beca can’t help but stare.  
\---

Chloe and Beca make their way into the Italian restaurant in relative silence, Chloe and Beca have parts of a conversation as they walk along the quiet road. Half the way through Chloe took Beca’s hand in hers, it didn’t go unnoticed.  
\---

Chloe still can’t comprehend how beautiful Beca looks. Her dress is a red plaid that hugs her in all the right places, with red flats and her hair wavy.

It looks effortless. Chloe decided to take Beca's hand, seeming as it was a cold night and Chloe had grown fond of Beca's hand slipping and fitting perfectly into hers. Chloe knows that Beca noticed that she took her hand. It wasn't very smooth the way that Beca looked down to their hands was anything but.  
\---

When they get to the restaurant Beca is stunned by it. It is a small place, but with big windows, making it look much bigger. There aren't any real lights only the light supplied by the lowering sun and big fairy lights, casting a soft golden glow over the place. It's romantic as soon as they walk in, Beca and Chloe both feel the change in atmosphere.  
\---

"This place is _amazing_." Beca says for the 10th time that night.

"I know." Chloe says, though it comes out as more of a moan.

Chloe and Beca are currently digging into their main meal, some fancy pasta which must have hundreds of herbs in it because it doesn't taste like the pasta they make at home. They ordered the same thing. It didn't take long for them to chose. It was a simple interaction, Beca thinks that the waitress must have been relieved that they weren't some pretentious old couple like the people next to them.

The couple came in when they were just getting their meal, they sat down and the air around them just changed, like they were some almighty source of power. Their conversations were making Beca and Chloe writhe in their seats with laughter.

At first it was, "Oh, Darling, what do you want? Red or white? Because we'll have to change our meals accordingly." The man said, in his fifties and a clear over-paid corporate man.

As soon as this was said Chloe snapped her eyes up to them, then across to Beca who was looking at her with wide eyes that said 'Please tell me you are hearing this.' Chloe nodded. Beca hid a smile.

Then, it was when Beca and Chloe's waitress came over to the couple, "Hi, can I take your order?" In a chirpy way.

The woman looked at her husband as if to say, 'Can you believe this?' Then she said, "Yes, please. We'll have your best red wine. Unless, it is no good, in which case we will have water."

"Okay, that'll b-"

Then, the man interrupted her, "We are counting on one of you knowing what good wine is." Chloe's eyes almost popped out of her head at this, Beca looked like she was about to attack him for being so rude.

"Yes, sir." The waitress responded.

After that it was merely the topics of conversation that seemed that the couple had planned. Firstly, politics. Where Chloe and Beca spent an unhealthy amount of time suppressing laughs and raising eyebrows at the antics of the people next to them. The next, their unfortunate grandchildren. Unfortunate because their grandparents are these people.

Beca and Chloe lose their concentration on their conversation at this point because they were laughing too hard. The girls had given up suppressing their laughter at this point and, in order to cover it up and not seem rude, Beca or Chloe would throw in a "Isn't it a funny joke?" Though, they both know that most of the eyes are on them in the restaurant.

It's only after a while they notice that the old couple are staring at them, along with the majority of the place. It's not like the two girls can blame them, they are in a pretty fancy, business place so when a couple of girls are laughing out loud and hardly talking to each other, it's understandable that they would catch people's interest.

Though, the staring had been happening for a while, the realisation that there was staring going on though, that had happened not long ago. Beca's laughter was the first to die down, when her eyes flickered to the couple who were staring horribly at them. Then Chloe looked to her and her laughter died too. Only to be followed by the blushing of Beca's cheeks and then a 'Oops' face from Chloe.

"Do you _have_ to be so loud?" The man says.

Beca presses her lips together, willing Chloe to take the lead, which she thankfully does. "We're very sorry, sir. We were just recalling an event that had happened a while ago. It was pretty funny."

The man's face hardens. Though, the woman retorts, "It must have been, you two are cackling like witches."

Beca's face snaps to the woman, "Excuse me?" She says sharply, Chloe can almost feel the anger radiating from the girl.

Chloe's hand immediately extends towards Beca's arm. Seeing the girl relax is a gift. "I'm just saying, this is supposed to be a quiet area, you two are next to us making a noise and we can hardly hear each other." Beca tenses up again.

"Well, maybe you should get hearing aids then. It would probably help you hear me insult you."

The woman gasps. "How dar-"

"Oh, also, there is nothing in this place that says 'Quiet area. No fun.'" Chloe has to bite back her laughter, though she is also practising being serious, this could get them kicked out and she wants desert.

"Beca. Stop. We need to have desert." Chloe tells her calmly.

The woman bites out a laugh. "Of course. _Beca_. What a name!" The man joins in with the laughing. Chloe joins in with the anger.

"I'm sorry, are you judging this girl on her name?" The woman opens her mouth. Chloe cuts her off. "No. That is _not_ something you do, okay?" The whole restaurant is looking at them now. "I will have you know that _Beca_ is fucking wonderful. She is absurdly talented, she's nice, she takes stray dogs home, she makes cupcakes in the middle of the night," Chloe makes contact with the woman, "She brings me the things that I need and I only have to ask once, she is entertaining, she is probably a better person now then you will ever be, she endures a shitty father, and my stupid brothers." Chloe points to Beca, her arm stretching across the table. "This girl is incredible and you have no right to judge her by a name."

The man and woman are speechless, mouths agape, eyes wide. So is Beca, but there are very different emotions running through the three.

"NOW PROPOSE!" They hear from around the corner. Making Chloe burst out laughing, along with Beca and most of the place.

"We aren't together." Chloe shouts back.

"You should be!" Another voice comes.

Beca's face flushes for what feels like the millionth time that night. "I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you!"

The couple left a while ago. No one noticed, all eyes were on the couple who weren't and the desert that was being inhaled.  
\---

Chloe and Beca were approaching their apartment now, with hands intertwined. They walk into the place silently, Beca doesn't let go of Chloe's hand when they get in, she also doesn't explain what they are doing when Beca drags Chloe to her door.

"I'm walking you to your door. I mean, this was a classic date situation. Girl takes girl out because girl's dad is a dick. Girl's laugh at people. Girl's yell at people. Girl's walk home."

Chloe laughs. "Classic." Chloe decides to take a leap of faith, "Don't most movie dates end with a kiss?"

Beca looks a Chloe incredulously, "Only if you want."

Chloe feels like she might explode. "Okay." She squeaks.

The first thing she feels is Beca's hand on her hip. The second is her hand in Beca's hair. The third is the air between both of them thinning. The forth is their lips colliding.

Kissing Beca is unlike anything else, it's like anti-gravity yet like floating away in space. Like she just discovered something everyone should know about but wants so badly to keep secret. It's like if someone offered you a plate of your favourite food and every time you ate a piece, it regenerated.

That was when Chloe snapped back to reality. Beca's lips had parted from hers leaving a sheet of cold air in their place. Chloe's eyes are closed not daring to open them in danger of realising that this whole day was a dream and everything that is happening is a whole bunch of imagination.

She dares to open her eyes; meeting her roommates dilated ones. Stormy blue. Navy blue. Dark blue. Whatever you might want to call it, it won't work because Chloe thinks that there is no colour that can really explain the colour of her eyes.

"I've been waiting for that for so long." Chloe says, quietly.

Beca laughs softly, "Then let's make the most of it." Beca leans in again.  
\---

Kissing Chloe is like almost falling off of a cliff, but then being caught and pulled back to safety. It's like thinking there's another step when there isn't one and having that feeling in your stomach that lasts for just a second but feels like a year. Kissing Chloe is like when you through a stone really far on the beach.

_That one's dumb but it's pretty accurate._

So when Beca forces herself to pull away from Chloe's lips and her eye's stay closed for what feels like a year a stone falls in her stomach and all she can think is that she just ruined one of the best friendships of her life. Chloe's eyes open and Beca falls into them. Getting lost in the pits of easy blue. Beca would be lying if she had said she didn't love falling into those eyes and falling _for_ those eyes.

Chloe says, "I've been waiting for that for so long." in a raspy voice, unlike anything she had ever heard.

Beca doesn't know what it is that makes her so bold but she says, "Then let's make the most of it." and goes for another kiss.

Chloe welcomes it. It's amazing.  
\---

Waking up together is even better.  
\---

They start their relationship on the 10th of november.  
\---

They spend Christmas apart.  
\---

They rejoin on New Years Eve. Their kiss lasts too long, no one cares. Well, they don't know if anyone does but they don't care.  
\---

Someone comes into the club one night, and takes on Beca to produce music with him.  
\---

Their first big argument is over Beca's career and how often she's home, or isn't. They find time to spend with each other. Beca explains that it's a lot of work. Chloe explains that shee doesn't like not seeing Beca. That's when they first say "I love you" It's an accident really but its true.  
\---

Beca's a big hit, her first record is one with a rising star, Emily Junk. People wanted to change her name but she insisted on people knowing her for her. They become friends pretty quick.  
\---

Chloe is the one who proposes. Beca was planning to the next day.  
\---

The wedding was beautiful. Beca insists that Chloe was more beautiful. Chloe says the same thing about Beca.  
\---

Their first dance was sung by their friends, it was a tough thing for Chloe to slide but she did it. After all, Beca isn't very hard to convince when the words are coming out of Chloe's mouth.  
\---

When they buy their first house, it's emotional. They have to leave so many memories behind. It's good though, it represents a new chapter in both of their lives, one they can write together.  
\---

Chloe insists that the new house smells of coffee. That's why she picked it, she said one night, because it smelled like home.  
\---

Beca brings up Chloe working with her. Beca had been thinking of it for a while, she's coming out with an album with a bunch of artists and Chloe's voice is a special one. Chloe's instincts say no but after a while Beca convinces her. After all, Chloe can't hold up against Beca for very long.  
\---

Chloe thinks that working in a studio is what she's meant for it feels natural there. With Beca on the other side too, it feels normal, that is what Chloe was made for. Once, when they were working late, Chloe dragged Beca in with her, they shared the booth, singing the song they had written together. They put that version on the album.  
\---

They have a baby. Everything changes but at the same time nothing does because they are still them. The only change is that there's now another person to love. They both love it.  
\---

Chloe carries the baby. Cora starts to be less hyperactive around her, as if she knows. Cora also starts licking Chloe's stomach, it's weird.  
\---

"How about Bella?" Chloe says, staring down at their daughter in awe. Beca's settled next to her both of them squashed onto the bed. Beca's twiddling their daughters toes, while Chloe looks into her blue-almost grey eyes.

Beca hums, "How about...Slagator?" Beca says, trying not to convey any kind of amusement.

"No." Chloe says, equally serious.

"Middle name?"

"No."

"Fine. Bella will do."

That's when their friends come in.

One by one, bit by bit the room fills up all of them gathering around the bed.

"So, what's the little dingo's name? Before you answer, let me suggest Slagathor." Fat Amy says. All of them agree.

"Is that a cult? Beca did you make them join a cult?" Chloe says with a smile on her face, Beca just shakes her head.

"It's just a nice name."

Chloe shakes her head and moves to face everyone, "Everyone, meet Bella."

Aubrey squeeks, "Can I hold her?"

"No, Aubrey go get your own kid."

"I have my own kid. She's just in the toilet with my wife. Give me the baby, Mitchell!"

"That's Mitchell-Beall to you."

"Oh my god. Aubrey you can take the baby." Chloe says, wanting to put an end to this exchange. Beca and Aubrey have grown to do this, it's like they're fighting but both know it is only a joke. That's their way of saying that they care about each other. It's exsausting for everyone else but it works for them.

"She's beautiful." Stacie says when she and Julie, her and Aubrey's kid, walk through the door.

"Yeah." Both of the girls say at the same time.

They sit there for a while, all the girls talking like they do most days. Everyone cherishes the little family they've made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a Bechloe one-shot, a Hollstein fic and considering doing some spin-offs for this fic, who knows. Maybe I'll see you again


End file.
